The Hell Hole
by Yecatstacey
Summary: Bella and her older brother Emmett, leave their hometown to go to private boarding school in the wild. Follow them as they make friends and enemies. Now rated M for language. R & R.
1. Welcome to the Hell Hole

**The Hell Hole**

DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own Twilight.

**Detailed Summary:**

Isabella -Bella- and her brother Emmett Swan, find out that they are moving to a boarding school in a remote part of their home country, South Africa. Bella and Emmett arrive two weeks early to settle in. In two weeks you can make best friends and make enemies. When school starts Bella is instantly popular and is already friends with the Hale's and the Cullen's. All the girls are jealous of Bella and are out to get her. The boys of the school are out to get her too, but they are out to get _with _her. High school can be hell and with bitches like Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory, but what makes it worse is that they are in the wild where nobody can hear you scream.

**Chapter One. Welcome to the Hell Hole. BPOV.**

"We are WHAT!?" I shouted at my mother and stood up. I don't want to go. I'm finally happy here.

"Awesome!" my brother Emmett shouted and pumped his fist in the air. Of course it just like my brother to think that moving is a good thing. Stupid traitor. I shot him one of my death stares and he just shrugged. I mean, he SHRUGGED. I swear he usually cowers after I give him my death stare.

Emmett -or Em as I sometimes call him- is my older brother. We both-for today anyway- live with out mother and her new husband Phil. Emmett just turned seventeen and looks every bit of it. He has short dark brown hair, with brown eyes. He is so tall compared to my 5'4 frame. He is freaking 6'4! He has a hell of a lot of muscles that he has worked hard at the gym for. Many people think that he is on steroids. Ha-ha, as if! Most people-and that includes my ex boyfriends- find him intimidating and scary. At times he can be especially when he is giving my boyfriend the 'I swear if you hurt her I will hunt you down and skin you alive' speech. But, If you actually get to know him, you will realise that he is just a massive teddy bear.

"But I don't want to go!" I whined.

"I'm sorry Bella, but the school is one of the best in the country and it will be very good for you," she tried to explain, "you will get to make new friends and you will have fun."

"Awesome! When do we leave? I need to get some...er...lets just say supplies," Emmett said with a grin. No doubt he is planning on pranking students.

"Tomorrow, your seats on the plane have been booked and you father has a surprise for when you get to the airport. School starts in two weeks though, so you will have plenty of time to settle in and meet new friends."

"But-"

No buts! You and your brother will be attending The Mason Boarding Academy and that is that," she said and walked out of the dining room.

"Fine!" I shouted, "Don't expect me to be happy about it though!"

I could have sworn I heard Emmett say something along the line of _I don't expect you to be_. Weird.

That's right. I, Isabella Swan, will be attending The Mason Boarding Academy that is situated in the middle of freaking NOWHERE!

**The Following Day**

"But I want the window seat!" Emmett wined. Seriously he can go from a seventeen year old to a five year old in two freaking seconds flat!

"But it makes sense if I sit by the window so you don't have to squish me to a pulp when you need to take a leak!" I shot back at him. He pouted. Do NOT look him in the eye, I told myself. I will not cave. Instead, I just pushed him-very hard to do by the way!- out of the way and sat by the window.

"Party pooper," he said under his breath hoping I wouldn't hear. But I did.

"Whatever."

Emmett kept on trying to get comfortable and reclining his chair until a stewardess told him that the chair needed to be in the 'Up right' position when we took off but he could recline in later.

Five minutes after taking off I fell into a dreamless slumber.

I awoke to find my head resting on Emmett's arm and his head on top of mine. _Jeez__ this boy weighs a tonne._

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for flying with us today, we hope you enjoyed your flight."

"Huh? Where are we?" I mumbled.

"Mummy! Please just five more minutes. Pleeaassee!" he whined half asleep. And he said my sleep talking is bad.

"EMMETT! WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear. People turned and stared at us. I just shrugged.

"DIE YOU EVIL WARTHOG!" he shouted, I laughed at him. Warthogs...wow. People were still staring at us.

"Take a damn picture, it'll last longer." I sneered at a 40 year old business man.

"What the hell was that for Bella?" he asked grumpily.

"Easy-you wouldn't get u and I didn't want to go to the hell hole by myself. So since I'm going to hell, I might as well take you with me," I said seriously. It did feel like I was going to hell though, I had to leave my high school, my friends, my mum. It's unfair.

"Aw, don't be like that Bells," he said as we were walking out of the aeroplane.

We got to The Mason Academy- also known as The Hell Hole- within three hours of leaving the airport. As much as I hate to say, the campus was absolutely gorgeous. So when I said it was in the middle of nowhere, yeah that was a tiny exaggeration. After arriving at O.R Tambo airport, we drove north-west to the Pilansberg National Park. Yeah, that's right, our school was about ten minutes in the national park. Yeah, you heard me right, _in _the park. About 40 years ago, the school bought land within the park and built the school on that land. Then fifteen years ago, the government built a national park around the school. So parents that want to visit their children have to get a pass sent to them – or they can pick it up at the national park gate – so they can enter the park and drive to the school. I think it's cool! We get to live right next door to a game park. We actually get to go into the park at anytime after school and drive around. _I just hope the lions or cheetahs don't come in the school grounds and try to eat me. _

We drove through the first gate and drove up a tar road and then through the wrought iron gates that held the school crest, and up the gravel road that lead to the administration building. The school grounds had luscious green grass and well manicured gardens. We passed a Tennis court, a Hockey field, a Football (Soccer) field, an Olympic size swimming pool, a Cricket field, as well as a Rugby field. _Damn, this school has everything._

As our mother had said, our father-Charlie- surprised Emmett and I with buying Emmett a Jeep Wrangler Unlimited! And me a 2008 Lexus LF-A Concept! (As much as I wanted the Roadster, it didn't have a top so it would get ruined) The car that I have wanted since Lexus announced it! Charlie had left the keys and the cars at the car hire place at the airport for us to pick up. When we first got to the jeep, Emmett started jumping up and down and screaming like a little girl. While he was acting like a little girl, I went to my Lexus and had a look at the engine. This car was my pride and joy. I may be a girl, but ever since I was fourteen Emmett taught me everything that he knew about cars.

In my car I found a note from Charlie.

_Isabella,_

_Now that you have your learners permit, I talked it over with your mother and we bought you the car that you wanted. I know that you and your brother would not want to be driven around in a police car. Look after yourself Bella, and most importantly you and brother must look after each other._

_Dad_

It was so sweet of him to buy Emmett and me a car each. Charlie was right about not wanting to be driven around in a police car. Talk about embarrassing.

Emmett and I packed our luggage in our cars and we drove to the academy. I pulled up on the left of a red BMW M3 while Emmett parked on the right hand side of it, I gasped. I gasped at the fact that it was one of my favourite cars and also because the of the building that was standing in front of us.

Emmett and I walked into the administration building, talking to the receptionist were two blonde's, one male and one female. They turned and faced us as we walked in. The female had flawless fair skin, long wavy blonde hair, and not the kind you see the wannabe bimbo's having. It suited her. She was very tall,and the stiletto heels just added to her high. I guessed she was about 5'6 without the heels. _Oh great, blonde bimbo bitch alert, _I thought. I have to admit she was absolutely gorgeous. In addition to the stiletto heels, she was wearing dark skinny jeans and a hot pink tank.

The male was very handsome, he had curly blonde hair and also had a fair completion. _They must be related somehow_, I thought. He had to be at least 6'3, he had a lot of muscles that you could see through the light button down shirt he was wearing.

The female gave us a warm smile and gestured for Em and I to come over. She seems nice. I must stop judging people before I get to know them.

"Hi! I'm Rosalie Hale but I prefer Rose and this is my twin Jasper. You two must be new here." OK so she wasn't a bitch, that was a good thing. Emmett was in shock because of the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

"Why yes, yeas we are," he said. I giggled.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and this is my brother Emmett," I introduced myself.

"Isabella and Emmett Swan?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah, that's us."

"Oh, well, since you two are new here, Jasper and I would be happy to give you a tour and help you if you like?" Rose asked.

"That would be great."

We walked up to the receptionist and she handed me two pamphlets containing all the information about our classes, dorms and the school. She also handed Emmett and I a key that we could use to get into our dorms.

We thanked her and walked out of the administration building back to our cars. When Rose saw my car she gasped.

"Who's LF-A Concept is that?" she asked stunned.

"That would be mine."

"OH MY GOSH, can I please have a look at the engine?" she asked jumping up and down like a little kid. I nodded.

"You like cars?" I asked as she ran over and popped the hood.

"Hell yes! I love cars, I redid my M3's engine and a my friends cars too." Emmett looked seriously shocked.

"Rose, it seems like you and I will get along great, because I am a total car junkie too!" she seemed surprised at that. For fifteen minutes we were talking about cars. We all decided to go to our dorm and unpack all our stuff. I followed Rose and Jasper with Em behind me. It turns out that all four of us were in the Twilight dorm.

We all parked in front of the dorms and started getting our stuff out when we were jumped by a pixie.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed and put my hand over my heart. Emmett jumped but then settled himself down. Rose just jumped a little but then burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I only meant to get Rose. Oh, I'm Alice Cullen,and you must be new here." the little pixie rambled. Alice was very short she was about 5'0 at the most and had short black hair that was spiked up in all directions.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm Bella Swan, and thats Emmett, my brother." I put my hand out to shake hers but she ignored me and engulfed me in a huge hug. I must have had a shocked look on my face because Emmett burst out laughing and swept her into one of his massive bear hugs. She giggled and then ran to Jasper and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's great to meet you!"

"Come on Alice, get your clothing store! You, Bella and I are sharing a dorm this year," Rose said, grabbing Alice's arm. I must have looked confused because Rose started explaining.

"Our Alice here-otherwise know as the little pixie- is a total shopaholic and has enough clothes to open her own clothes store." Alice just stuck he nose up at Rose and childishly stuck her tongue out. We all laughed, including Alice.

We grabbed our bags and walked into the building. It turns out that we would be on the top floor. All the levels alternated between girl, boy, girl, boy, but the ground level held a rec room, kitchen and large TV room. Emmett, Jasper and Jasper's friend would be sharing a dorm room on the level below ours. It turned out that Alice had already got her information and her brother was sharing with Em and Jasper. The boys would come over in the morning after a good night sleep and after they unpacked. We dropped the boys off at the 7th level and the girls and I went up to the 8th floor. There was about 6 rooms on each floor that homed either two or three people in each dorm.

I opened the door to the room that we would share for the next three years and then I gasped.


	2. Truth, Dare or Half Naked Hottie

**The Hell Hole**

DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own Twilight.

**Detailed Summary:**

Isabella -Bella- and her brother Emmett Swan, find out that they are moving to a boarding school in a remote part of their home country, South Africa. Bella and Emmett arrive two weeks early to settle in. In two weeks you can make best friends and make enemies. When school starts Bella is instantly popular and is already friends with the Hale's and the Cullen's. All the girls are jealous of Bella and are out to get her. The boys of the school are out to get her too, but they are out to get _with _her. High school can be hell and with bitches like Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory, but what makes it worse is that they are in the wild where nobody can hear you scream.

**Chapter Two. Truth, Dare or Half Naked Hottie. BPOV.**

Oh. My. Gosh. That was the first thing that come into my head as the three of us walked into our new dorm. It was so freaking large. We were standing in the lounge area and I could see a large kitchen to our right. The lounge was neat and stylish. There was a red L shaped couch, and it could seat five people. In front of us was a hallway that probably lead to our rooms and bathroom. We set our bags down in front of the couch and we made our way down the hallway. The first door we came to was on the left. The room was very large, much bigger than I had expected. It was painted a bright yellow, on the far wall was a double bed with a bedside table. On the other wall was a walk-in wardrobe. Next to the door was a desk with a chair and a lamp. Alice it decided it would be her room when she let out a high pitched squeal.

"Um...OK. I guess that means this room is Alice's" Alice let out another squeal and stated jumping up and down. I guess I must have looked shocked because Rose pulled me out of Alice's room muttering something along the lines of _crazy, hyperactive bundle of happiness_.

Rose and I moved to the room on the right. It had the same layout except the wardrobe only lined the side wall and was not a walk-in wardrobe. It was painted a maroon red.

"I guess this will do," Rose said in a tired tone and walked to the lounge to get her bags.

I walked down the hall to the last two doors. One would be my room, and the other would be the bathroom. _I just hope it will be nice, I don't want to live in a dump._ I opened the door on the right and found the last room, _my _room. It was painted a dark purple and had the same layout as Rose's room. Purple was may favourite colour so I was overjoyed. I smiled to myself because I knew that this room would be my sanctuary from now on. I skipped out of my room and back to the lounge to get my bags and unpack. When I got back to my room, I got out that folder the receptionist gave me. It had a map of the school; a map of the buildings; forms that I would have to fill out; History of the school; clubs and after school activities and my timetable. I had taken Biology 2 at my old school so I should be able to keep up.

I walked down the hall to Alice's room to see what all the noise was about, the door was open so I peaked in. Holy crow! Her room was a mess. All of her clothes were everywhere. The music – or noise as I call it, I mean seriously! Who in their right mind listens to _Hannah Montana_?! - was coming from a pair of speakers that were connected to her _pink _ iPod nano. Alice was busy jumping up and down singing as she sped across the room to her wardroom. I called her name a few times but there was no answer. I finally gave up picked up a totally too high, high heel and threw it at Alice. She jumped at first, then her face turned from surprise to one of horror. _Uh-oh, _I thought_, this cannot be good_. The next thing I knew Alice was on the floor inspecting the shoe. She slowly got up off the floor and turned the music down.

"Bella," she said calmly, "do you have any idea of what type of shoes these are and how much they cost?"

"Um? They are high heels? And um you got them at Mr Price?" I said unsure.

"MR PRICE?! Are you freaking out of your mind? What respective girl would shop at _Mr Price_?" she spat the name out as if it disgusted her.

"I ,uh, shop at Mr price." Alice looked as if she was going to faint when I told her that.

"Bella, Belle, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" she said in a disapproving tone.

"Bella, first off, these shoes are Jimmy Choo and are worth R15,000 , and secondly I will never let you shop at Mr Price again." I gaped at her.

"15,000 Rand for a pair of shoes?" Why would you spend that much on a pair of shoes?!

"I will ignore that comment because I now know that you know nothing about fashion," I was going to argue with that, but she put her hand up to stop me.

"Now, why did you throw my Jimmy Choo's at me?"

"I, uh, wanted to get your attention, so I could compare timetables with you," I said sheepishly looking at the ground.

"OK, next time DO NOT throw the Jimmy Choo's. OK lets see what we have then," she said and walked to the desk with the iPod and got her folder.

Isabella Swan – Grade 10

Period 1: 0800 – 0840 : English - Mr Masen

Period 2: 0840 – 0920: English Literature - Mrs Van Staden

Period 3: 0920 – 1000: Trigonometry - Mr Varner

Period 4: 1000 – 1040: Lunch

Period 5: 1040 – 1120: Free Period

Period 6: 1120 – 1200: Biology 2 - Mr. Banner

Period 7: 1200 – 1320: Gym - Coach Clapp

Period 8: 1320 – 1400: Spanish - Mrs. Martinez

Oh no. This is so not good. I hate gym so much! I am the clumsiest person in the entire world! Seriously, I have so much trouble walking on a flat surface without falling. It is actually a miracle that I did not fall once today. Stupid gravitational problems! _I hope I have some classes with Alice. I __don't know anyone else and I'm new and I don't want to be alone in all of my classes._

Alice Cullen – Grade 10

Period 1: 0800 – 0840 : English – Mr Masen

Period 2: 0840 – 0920: English Literature – Mrs Van Staden

Period 3: 0920 – 1000: Free Period

Period 4: 1000 – 1040: Lunch

Period 5: 1040 – 1120: Home Economics – Mrs Lewis

Period 6: 1120 – 1200: Art – Mrs Claassen

Period 7: 1200 – 1320: Gym – Coach Clapp

Period 8: 1320 – 1400: German – Mr Albert

_Oh thank goodness! I would not be alone in many of my classes. _Relief washed through me. Alice and I would have English, English Literature, lunch and gym together. At least I would not be alone for the _whole_ day with no one I knew. Hopefully I won't make a fool out of myself in gym. Or hurt anyone. When Alice saw that we would have four periods together, she started squealing – again.

"_OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh_, this is going to be great! We can talk and write notes and we can help each other with homework!" she said in a perky voice.

"Yeah, well, I have to go and unpack, and you have to clean your room," I told her. I gave Alice a slight wave and I made my way back to my room and started unpacking.

After three hours we finished unpacking and we all decided that we needed to get to know each other better. We sat in front of the couch and positioned pillows and blankets all around us so that we could sleep comfortably. When we decided that we should get to know everything there was to know about each other, I meant, Rose and Alice demanded to know if I had a boyfriend and other random questions about my boring life. After I told them everything about myself -and I mean that literally, I told them my whole life story, although I did cut one or two things out, they didn't need to know _everything _- they _finally_ let me ask them questions.

I learned almost everything to know about them. I found out that the Hales and the Cullen's had known each other for eight years. Alice lived with her parents, Dr Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is an interior designer, and her brother Edward. Rose lived with her parents, Robert and Angelica, Robert is a lawyer and Angelica is an architect, and her twin brother, Jasper.

One thing that I wasn't too happy about, was that when I said I am not a big fan of shopping Rose looked sorry for me and Alice, well Alice had a look of pure shock. Her mouth gaped open, once she recovered, she started yelling at me for not liking shopping and that she was going to make me go shopping with her everyday for the next three -yes THREE – weeks. I was the one with their mouth gaping now. I guess this was what Rose was talking about when she said that Alice was a shopaholic. How the hell was I supposed to get out of that!

"So, how long have you been dating Jasper?" I asked Alice. Her cheeks flushed a light pink but answered without hesitation:

"Three years, two months and five days."

_Wow_ was all I had to say. Three years, and still going strong. She then started rambling on about how he asked her out, it was so sweet. She told us that they had both told each other that they loved each other two years ago, and that it had been the best day of her life. I could tell by the way that she talked about him, that she really did love him. And I am someone that does not use the word love lightly.

So also told me about all the romantic things _Jazz _did for her. She told me that her, Rose and Edward- Alice's brother- all called Jasper, Jazz, and now since Em and I are their friends we also got to call him Jazz.

I had never really had close friends that I could share everything with. At my old school, yes I was popular, yes, I had lots of friends. Yes, I had been through a lot. But that didn't mean that I could talk to them about everything. I don't think I will be able to talk to Rose or Alice about certain things for a while though. I mean, its still an open wound. The girls at Willow Ridge were gossips, that was all they did, if I had told them, the whole school would know the story 30 minutes. I couldn't trust anyone at Willow Rodge with my dreams and secrets, well, without the whole school knowing. There was also backstabbing, one minute the girls were your best friend, the next minute they ditched you. So far I was thankful that I had come to MBA – Mason Boarding Academy- and met Rose and Alice. I still don't feel completely comfortable with this place, Alice and Rose. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, I felt like I could trust them, but I only just met them. What if they finally realise that I'm not pretty enough or good enough to be friends with them? I will be all alone, in a school where I know nobody. I will be an outcast.

I could hear the even breathing of Alice and Rose. I felt uneasy about this place. What if some serial killer came into the school and killed everyone? What if the animals from the national park got into the school grounds and ate us all? Stupid, over imagination, I thought to myself. I always came up with ridiculous situations and daydreams when I was in a new environment.

I thought about my mother and Phil. Before Phil came into the picture, I acted like the parent. Renee was so carefree and laid back. I love Renee, but sometime I thought that I had to be the parent after she left Charlie. I didn't mind it, not at all. I guess that it prepared me for the future. Being responsible, taking care of myself and Emmett. I hadn't even been away from her for two days, but I missed her so much already. I just hoped Phil will take good care of her. I kept thinking about Renee and I soon found myself in a deep slumber.

When I awoke, I found that I was still in yesterdays clothes and was laying in an uncomfortable position on the floor next to Alice. I quietly got up and made my way to my room and had a quick shower, brushed my hair and teeth and changed into my tracksuit. When I walked back into the lounge I realised that I hadn't asked Rose if she liked anybody. I seriously wanted her and Emmett to date. They would make such a great couple because they had so much in common. Their personalities match, the both love cars, they love to watch the cricket and rugby and they were both hoping to go to TUKS University and study engineering.

"So Rose, do you have a boyfriend, or do you like anyone?" I asked really seriously. Alice and Rose were sitting up right with their backs against the couch.

"Well, now that you mention it, I hope you don't mind. But I kinda li-"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Stupid person had to cut her off. I got up off the couch and made my way to the door and opened to find Jasperand Em at the door with massive grins.

"Why have you got those goofy grins on your faces?" I asked. I never tone anything down, I just come right put and say it. No beating behind the bush.

"Oh, no reason, Squirt," Emmett said patting my head and walking in with Jazz tailing behind.

Jasper sat down next to Alice and whispered something in her ear and she nodded excitedly. Then Emmett surprised me by doing the same as Jasper, but to Rose. I gave both Alice and Rose a curious look but they just ignored me.

"Oh! I have an idea, lets play Truth or Dare," Alice said jumping up and down on the couch.

Rose, Emmett and Jasper nodded and then looked at me, waiting for an answer. Perky little pixie, only she could be excited at 8:30 in the morning.

I nodded and replied, "OK , but nothing to dramatic."

"Great! I'll start," Alice said still excited.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

"Um... Dare?" Rose answered cautiously.

"I dare you to kiss Emmett for 45 seconds," Alice said with a smirk.

Rose didn't hesitate she grabbed Emmett and kissed him. I looked at the two of them with my mouth wide open. It looked like Emmett was kissing Rose back eagerly. A little too eagerly in my opinion. Ha! I knew that they would make a great couple.

"OK and that's 45 seconds," Alice said looking at the clock by the TV. Rose and Emmett didn't stir from their snog fest. They just kept at it, and at it, and at it, until Alice had enough and pushed both of them away from each other. They both gave Alice a dirty look.

"As much as I want to see my new best friend and my brother devouring each others faces, we are playing truth or dare," I said sarcastically. Alice just giggled and Jazz chuckled.

"OK, my turn, Emmett, Truth or Dare?" Rose asked Em.

"Truth." _Stupid wimp _, I thought. He cant even be a man and chose dare!

"Would you like to go out with me?" Wow, I never thought Rose would be so forward.

"Yes, I would love to," he said with a grin. Rose had a smile that mirrored Em's.

"OK, lil sis, what do you chose? Truth or Mwa-hahaha, Dare?" Oh my gosh? I stared at my brother. I mean seriously! Who does their evil laugh playing truth or dare? OK, well I guess that is a stupid question considering that we are talking about my brother here. I sighed.

"Truth."

"Party pooper, OK, how many times have you gotten drunk? and what did you do while you were drunk?" One day I will kill Emmett. I shot him a death stare but answered the question anyway.

"I have only gotten drunk three times, the first time it was during Never have I ever, and lets just say that I drunk to quite a few things that were totally embarrassing. The second time I got drunk was at Marlene's 17th birthday, we went to a new club in Centurion and had quite a bit to drink and started dancing on the bar. And the third time was at Emmett's friends house party, I started making out with Josh in his room," I knew Emmett would not like me snogging his best friend, OK, well it's rather, he wouldn't like that his best friend snogging his little sister really. Emmett stared at me with a very shocked face and I could see a bit of rage in his eyes. I shrugged and continued the game.

"Jasper, or Jazz, should I say? Truth or dare, buddy?" I asked with a smirk. I then looked at Alice with a massive grin. They both didn't look phased at all, obviously not realizing that I have quite a few dares up my sleeve.

"Ha, I'm gonna be a man, -cough- unlike Emmett – cough, DARE!" Emmett looked at Jazz with a menacing look. Jasper had a massive smirk on his face. Poor boy didn't even know what was going to hit him.

"OK, Jazz, I dare you to keep Alice from go shopping for, lets say, three weeks." I said with a smirk. Alice gasped, and Jasper's smirk fell into a look of pure shock. Now it was Emmett who had a massive grin on his face. Rose looked at Alice and bit her lip.

"B-Bella! Come on! Please don't make me do this! She will KILL me!" Jasper pleaded with me. I looked over at Alice to see that she was still in shock, but I could see the tears that were threatening to spill. She looked so sad. Maybe I shouldn't make Jasper do this dare. I couldn't do that to her, make her sad I mean. I sighed. Jasper looked upset at the fact that Alice was sad. I could tell by the way that he looked at her, that he loved her so much. So much, that when she was in pain, it looked like _he _was in pain too.

"Fine, Jasper, Alice, I take back that dare," Alice's eyes instantly lit up, "and I will give you a new dare though." I though for a second coming up with a new dare.

"Jasper, I dare you to keep Alice from taking ME shopping for the next week, and when she takes me shopping after this week, she can only take me shopping three days a week, for four hours maximum a day. After two weeks of that, she can resume her normal shopping patterns." I looked to see Alice with only a small amount of devastation on her face.

"Alice, it's much easier than the other dare," Rose whispered to Alice. Jasper gave Alice a reassuring smile. She nodded and her face relaxed.

"OK, my turn," Jasper said and clapped his hands, "Rose, Truth or dare?"

"Um... truth," she said looking warily at her brother.

"Rose, what was your first thought of Emmett?" Jasper asked with a smug grin. This caught Emmett's attention from playing with Rose's hair. Rose shot Jasper an annoyed look, but answered.

"My first thought of Emmett was..." she looked around the room then continued, " was, 'I wonder if _all _of him is that big'" she said sheepishly. I swear I could see her cheeks flush pink. Emmett, well Emmett was in state of shock with his mouth gaping as Rose.

Rose turned to Em, gave him a smile and then closed his mouth for him. Alice, Jasper and I cracked up laughing at Emmett's facial expression. Only Rosalie could make my brother speechless. First yesterday in the administration building and then today in truth or dare. Emmett shock his head as he snapped out of his state of shock. He leaned over to Rose and whispered something in her ear. She face was serious, then her cheeks turned pink and she got a cheeky grin on her face. I wonder what Em said to Rose, by the look on Rose's face, I really,_ really_, do not want to know.

"OK, now, Alice, truth or dare?" Rose finally said.

"Truth," Alice answered. Smart girl, I would not want to be on the wrong end of Rose's dares.

"What is the lie that you feel most guilty about telling?" Alice thought for a moment then looked sheepishly at Jasper and gave him a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Last year, I told Jazz I wasn't feeling well so I didn't have to spend the weekend with him, I told him not to come by because I was getting the flu and I didn't want him to catch it. Instead, I snuck off campus to drive to Joburg and I went to the sale that Jimmy Choo was having at their store." Jasper looked shocked and I started cracking up laughing – again. Everyone looked at me funny so I explained.

"Alice – laugh – ditched – laugh – the love of – laugh – her life, for a – laugh - sale!" I said through my laughs. I was laughing so hard I started crying. Rose looked at me with a look that said _I wouldn't if I were you, _so I quickly wiped away the tears. Jasper was quiet and Emmett just looked at everyone in turn. I stopped laughing and looked at Alice. Alice looked so sad and guilty.

"Alice? It's OK. I don't mind. I know how much you love shopping. But, I also know how much you love me. I am not mad or upset that you wanted to go to the sale instead," he said in a soothing voice.

" Although, next time, why don't you just tell me, then I can go with you. I can even hold you bags!" Jasper told Alice in a joking voice and chuckled. She looked up at Jasper and broke into a grin. She got up and ran to Jasper and cuddled into him. She mumbled her apology and he kissed her quickly on the lips in reassurance. He sat down with her in his lap and she held onto him. All was forgiven by the looks of things.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice finally said looking at Em.

"DARE!" he screamed.

"I dare you to run all through the building, via the stairs, singing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt'. Oh and you have to be naked." Alice is pure genius! Emmett looked shell shocked, while Rose had a grin on her face. She must be thinking that she might get a look below the equator, if you get my drift.

"Wait! Please Alice, make him wear boxers. I. Do. Not. Want. To. See. Lil. Em. Thank you very much." I was disgusted by just _thinking_ about it. Alice nodded in agreement.

"I can assure you my dear sister, that it ain't little," Emmett said with a cheeky smile. I saw a blush creep up onto Rose's cheeks.

"Emmett, you have to wear your boxers," Alice told Emmett. Rose had a disappointed look on her face.

"Fine," he grumbled and got up. Alice ran to her room and came out with a massive white robe.

"Strip in the bathroom, last door on the left, and put this on. Then you can drop it when you run down the stairs." He nodded and left.

"OK, Rose, quickly text everyone on your list and tell them to open the door quickly when they hear something," Alice said with an evil look. Rose smirked, but did what she was told. Rose and Alice texted for a minute, then sat down on the couch.

I smiled to myself because I knew that these girls were evil and that we would get along just fine. Emmett came out in the robe and walked straight to the door. We headed out too, he dropped the robe and sprinted down the stairs singing at the top of his lungs. We could hear a few girlish screams coming from the levels below and you could also hear a few wolf whistles from some of the guys. That made us crack up laughing.

A few minutes later Emmett – with a look of pure horror on his face – returned sprinting for us, leaving the robe on the stairs with an army of girls chasing after him with their phones open taking photos. Emmett ran inside the door with us following. While Emmett ran for the bathroom to get changed, we closed the dorm door in the girls' faces, we heard a few thuds as girls ran into the door. We all started laughing.

Emmett cam out of the bathroom looking slightly annoyed. We all put on our innocent faces as he sat down. He suddenly perked up and gave me a devilish smile. _I wonder what he is up to._

"OK, Bellarina, Truth or Dare?" Bellarina? I mean seriously! _Can't I get a normal nickname._

"Bellarina? Nice. I chose dare."

"OK Bellarina, I dare you to go to room 315, knock on the door, and kiss who ever answers the door for 45 seconds." Emmett said but Alice had a massive smile on her face. _I wonder what that's about._

"What! Aw come on. I don't wanna kiss some random oke!" I whined, "What if I pick up some sort of disease?!" I said in a horrified tone. Emmett just cracked up laughing.

"No and we will follow you to make sure you to the dare."

"Fine," I grumbled, "but let me change first." I walked into my room and put on my black denim mini skirt and red tank top and walked into the lounge and headed for the door.

"Well? Are you just gonna sit there, or are you going to come?" I grumbled.

"Wow Bella, you look hot!" Rose exclaimed. I blushed.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. Did I really look good? But I was so plain. Mahogany brown hair to my waist, brown eyes, normal hight and a few curves. Nothing to exceptional compared to Alice and Rose.

I walked out of the dorm with my room key in hand and headed for the lift. The others followed suit. I got out at the boys level with the others in tow and headed to find room 315.

_OK, room 312, 313, 314, 315. OK, this is it. You have kissed heaps of guys before, nothing to worry about. When he answers the door, grab him and kiss him with everything you have._

I stood in front of the door for what seemed like hours until Em cleared his throat from about 10 metres away - he said they shouldn't be seen - I nodded and knocked on the door five times. I waited, and waited, and waited. I heard a _I'm coming _from somewhere within the dorm.

Finally the door opened and I grabbed the guy standing there and pulled him in for the kiss. I felt a spark as our lips met, it wasn't painful or anything. Just the opposite actually, it felt good.. At first the guy was confused at me kissing him, then he reacted and kissed me back passionately. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly obliged. Our tongues fought for dominance but I let him win in the end. _Damn! This guy is THE best kiss I have ever had._ I tried to pull away, but the guy I was kissing pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands found their way around the back of his neck.

After we finally pulled apart, I got a look at him and WOW, what a sight. He was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I swear my mouth dropped and I started drooling. He had some great abs and one hell of a six pack. He had to be about 6'2 and had a great body – as far as I could see (wink, wink) - his hair was still wet from the show he had probably just had. Then I looked in his eyes. Two emerald green orbs were staring back at my brown eyes with some emotions I couldn't make out. Confusion? Defiantly. Surprise? Hell yeah. I swear that I could see disappointment in his eyes. Was he expecting someone a lot prettier than me? Probably. The smile that I had, fell. There was one last emotion in his eyes, but I couldn't make it out. Lust? Could it be lust? No, I only just met the guy. OK well technically I haven't _met _him, I just kissed him.

"Um...hi? I'm Bella?" _Great I made it sound like I wasn't even sure of my own freaking name! _

I blushed, again. He smiled at me with a crooked grin.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." _Cullen? As in Alice Cullen's BROTHER? Shit! _

My breathing got really shallow. Suddenly I couldn't hear anything around me and everything was spinning.

His emerald green eyes were the last thing I saw before I fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, so the second chapter is up. I will try my hardest to post a chapter every week. When school starts it will be every week or two.  
**

**So is this chapter any good? Tell me what you think.  
**

**Please read and review.**


	3. Another Hospital Visit

**The Hell Hole**

DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own Twilight.

**Detailed Summary:**

Isabella -Bella- and her brother Emmett Swan, find out that they are moving to a boarding school in a remote part of their home country, South Africa. Bella and Emmett arrive two weeks early to settle in. In two weeks you can make best friends and make enemies. When school starts Bella is instantly popular and is already friends with the Hale's and the Cullen's. All the girls are jealous of Bella and are out to get her. The boys of the school are out to get her too, but they are out to get _with _her. High school can be hell and with bitches like Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory, but what makes it worse is that they are in the wild where nobody can hear you scream.

**Authors Note: Hey! Sorry it too me so long to update. So did you guys like the last chapter?**

**Anywhoo... On with the story.**

**Chapter 3. Another Hospital Visit. BPOV.**

_I was slowly inching my way backwards, trying to put space between _him_ and myself. I was surrounded by trees. I looked around, hoping to see a way out of here. All I saw were large oak trees and bushes. It all seemed somewhat familiar, yet I still had no clue where I was. I could hear something in the distance, I didn't care what it was, I needed to find somebody. I started running towards the noise. I was getting closer to it. _Is that water? Could it be a river? _I could hear his voice echoing all around me, telling me not to be afraid and that is what I wanted. _Where am I? How did he find me? What does he want?

"_W-what are y-you doing here?" I shouted out totally stunned. They said that I would be safe. That I would never have to worry about him again. They _promised_ that they would make sure I would never have to go through that again, that I would never have to look at him again. I was 1000 freaking kilometres away! Traitor tears fell from my eyes. After it had happened, I swore to myself that I would never shed another tear because of him._

"_I love you, baby. You still love me too. I can tell. Come on, you know you want it," I heard his voice again._

"_No! I don't! Never. I don't love you anymore and I don't want you to do that to me again. Please?" I begged. Tears still fell from my eyes as I kept running away from him._

"_You can't hide forever, Bells. I will find you," he used the nickname he made up for me when I was twelve. I was still running towards the ever growing noise. _I must be close to it. Come on! This cannot be happening to me again. _I had to find someone, _anyone_, to help me._ I had to get away from him.

"_Go away!" I shouted out._

"_No! Don't pretend Isabella. We both know that you are a slut. You wanted it!" I heard his voice echoing around me. He must be getting closer. _

"_I didn't want it you freak!" I screamed into the forest. _How did he find me?

"_Bella? Ready or not! Here I come!" he called. _I can't believe this freak! He thinks this is still a game._ I was totally freaked out and he thought this was a GAME!? I hadn't seen him for three months. He should not know where I am. _

_I ran to my left, going into an area of the woods that had lots of shrubs. Maybe I could hi-_

_THUMP. I grunted as a tripped over a large pointy log. Stupid log. Stupid freaking unfair life! There was a searing pain in my left leg so I looked down. SHIT! I had a massive cut in my leg from that stupid sharp log. Blood was trickling down my leg and was getting soaked up by my sock. The smell of my blood made me feel nauseous. I pushed the smell to the back of my head and tried to get up. _

"_There you are!" his booming voice exclaimed._

"_Please, no. Please, don't. I will do anything, just please not again," I tried to reason. He didn't listen he just grabbed my upper right arm and shoved me against a tree. I let out a low grunt as I came into contact with the tree. His hand came into contact with the right side of my head. It hurt like hell. He had hit me before, but this was the hardest he had ever hit me._

"_You can't get away now," he said in a low and deadly voice. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand and reached into his jean pocket and pulled out some rope._

"_No, please. Don't," I whimpered. He didn't say a word he just tied my hands together and tied the rope around the tree trunk. _

"_Nobody can even hear you if you scream, " he shouted out, just to get the pointed across. I didn't notice my head was bleeding from his hit, until blood trickled down and reached the corner of my mouth. Tears were still falling down my cheeks._

"_Stop crying! Try and enjoy this like I will," he said with a dark chuckle and slapped me hard across the face. I let out a sharp breath. _I will not let him know that he has hurt me, I must be strong. He will only get satisfaction out of my pain.

"_NO! DON'T!" I screamed as loud as I could. His hands roamed my body as I struggled against him._

"_Bella! Bella-Bells, come on honey. Wake up."_ Where is that coming from?_ I was being lightly shaken by someone or thing. The voice sounded far away. In the distance I could hear an erratic beeping sound. _

"BELLA!"

"JAKE, NO PLEASE. NOT AGAIN!" I shouted and shot right up. I was instantly engulfed in a massive bear hug. I didn't realise I was panting and crying until I felt the tears by my lips.

"Bella, honey, it's all OK. He's not here. It was just a nightmare. Everything is going to be OK." Emmett's words soothed me and I just hugged him back tightly still sobbing. I didn't even realise that anyone else was in the room until I felt another pair of arms around me. They both whispered that everything was OK, and that is was just a dream. Finally both pairs of arms let me go.

I finally opened my eyes to see Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper and somebody else looking at me with worried expressions. Rose ran over to me and gave me a massive hug while Jasper walked over, pulled me into a small embrace and kissed my hair. The back of my head was throbbing, and it hurt like hell.

I looked around at my surroundings, I was in a large room and all the walls were painted white. I looked to my left and saw a machine that looked like a heart monitor. It was beeping pretty fast. Next to the monitor was a drip that lead down to my wrist. I winced, I really hated needles. The room was pretty dark, I looked at the ceiling and noticed that the lights weren't on. It also looked like there was a window, but the blinds were down, so I couldn't see outside. No wonder it was so dark. In front of the bed, against the wall, were five chairs, one of them with clothing on. I looked down at my chest and noticed that I was wearing a hospital gown. So the clothes on the chairs must have been mine. I finally looked back at everyone.

"Bella? Are you OK?" It was Alice that asked me.

"Um...yeah, I think so."

"Guys? Can I just speak to Bella alone for a minute?" Emmett asked. Everybody nodded and left the room.

"Em, what happened? Where am I?" I asked as soon as the door closed. The tears had finally stopped falling from my eyes.

"You're at the school hospital, you had another panic attack and fainted. Edward caught you before you hit the ground, but you knocked your head on the wall pretty hard when he caught you." I winced as I touched the back of my head. _Edward? Edward. Edward Cullen, Alice's brother._ My breathing hitched as I thought about Edward. I had kissed Edward, Alice must hate me by now. The other memories of just before I passed out came flooding back to me. The game of truth or dare. Emmett and Rose's kiss. Rose asking Emmett out. My confession of what happened when I was drunk. My dare to Jazz to keep Alice from taking me shopping to too long. Rose's first thought of Emmett. _Rose_ blushing. Alice's lie to Jazz. Emmett streaking the dorm building. The magnificent kiss at Edward's door. Edward being half naked. _Oh, so it was Edward who was the other person in my hospital room._

"Oh," was all I had to say.

"Don't ever scare us like that again, OK?" It wasn't like I had any control over my panic attacks, they just, happen. But I nodded anyway.

"You had the nightmare again." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded. He pulled me into a hug again. The traitor tears escaped.

"Don't worry, he wont be able to find you. The police wont let him come anywhere near you again. I will make sure of that too."

"Can we go back to my room? I'm really tired." Emmett chuckled at that. I gave him a questioning look and started explaining.

"Bella, you have been unconscious for the last three hours." My mouth must have dropped because Emmett put his hand under my jaw and shut it.

"There is no way in hell you are going back to your room just yet."

"Three hours? Are you sure?" My panic attacks have never kept me unconscious for so long.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We can go back to the dorms after the doctor sees you," he told me. I nodded.

"I am going to get the doctor. Everyone else is going to come back in here OK? And I don't want yo telling them about him just yet OK?"

"Don't worry Em. I wasn't going to tell them about that any time soon. I'm not ready for that yet," I replied. He nodded and left.

Everyone came back in, Jasper and Edward went and sat down on the chairs. Rose and Alice came up to me and they both came me hugs.

"You know you can tell us anything right?" Alice asked.

I nodded and said, "I know that, but I just don't think that I am ready to tell you yet. I know that we have only known each other for a little while, but I trust you both with my life. But this is something that I am not ready to tell anyone yet. Not even you two, but sometime soon, I promise, I will."

They nodded and gave me hugs again.

We all turned to the door as it was being opened. A young man came in, he was followed by Emmett. He was the doctor by the looks of the white coat and clipboard he had. He was pretty young, I would have to say about 35 at the oldest. He had dark brown hair that came to his ears and was neatly styled. He had blue eyes that shone in the light that came from outside the door.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan. I am Dr McGregor," he introduced himself.

"Uh... hi, please call be Bella."

"OK, Bella. I am just going to do some tests to make sure that you are fit to leave." I nodded.

He took my blood pressure and said that it was a bit high caused form the panic attack, and said that I should try to relax. My heart rate was back to normal now and he said that I did not have a concussion. He told me that I should take it easy for the next few days because although I did not have a concussion, I did hit my head pretty hard.

"Miss Swan, you scared everyone when this lot bought you in. We were very worried when we could not wake you. We were scared that you had a concussion, and that you had passed out because of it. That would have been a serious problem. Your brother then explained that you sometimes had panic attacks and you would faint when you got one. Although that made us all less worried, we still kept a close eye on you. That's why we had to give you a drip." he explained. He then picked up the wrist that had the needle that was connected to the drip.

"I am going to take the drip out now, OK?" I nodded. I looked away and shut my eyes in anticipation. I winced slightly when the needle caught my skin as it was taken out. I opened my eyes to see that the doctor put a piece of cotton wool and sticky tape over where the needle had been.

"I am officially releasing you, but I would appreciate it if you came back if you get any headaches after today. I will prescribe some painkillers for now. But the day after tomorrow, if you have headache's or are feeling light headed, come back here right away. Am I clear?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Yes, Doctor."

"I will leave you now to get changed and then you can sign out." he said and headed for the door.

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Edward all followed him and left the room leaving me with Emmett. He then came over to me and gave me a big hug. He then squeezed my shoulder lightly and walked out of the room to give me some privacy. I pushed the bed covers to the bottom of the bed and got out of the bed. I walked over to the chair that had all my clothes on. I started getting changed, but my mind kept on wondering back to my nightmare that I had.

Even though it was just a dream, it felt so real. It felt as if I had really been slapped, and I swear that I had a bit of a pain in my leg. It felt as if it was all happening again. I was so scared, I still felt the horror of the dream now. It could have sworn I felt the wind blowing my hair in all directions, and the echo felt so close. The sound of the river had been so faint, but it sounded so real. The thing that felt the realistic, was the fear and horror that I felt, thinking that Jacob had found me. I curled up on the chair and started crying again. I cried for my mother- who I loved and left- for Emmett- who had to put up with all my problems- for Jacob- who abused me when said he loved me- most of all I cried for my new friends and knowing that I should tell them my story, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell them, I really did, but I just didn't think I could.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pulled me into them. I instantly wrapped my own arms around their sides and held onto them.

"Bella honey, it's OK. He is never going to hurt you. Just relax and breathe," Emmett whispered into my ear.

I unwrapped my arms from Em's waist so I could pull myself together. When I looked up at Emmett, I could see the concern in his eyes. He gently wiped some of the tears off my face. I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear.

"Emmett, I don't know what I would do without you. I know that I am a handful at times, but thank you, for always being here when I need you most. Thank you, for everything. Whatever happens, know that I love you, so much."

"I don't think you're a handful, Squirt. You have just been through a lot," I winced at that, even though it was true, it still scared me sometimes, "but you must always know that I will be here for you, no matter what. And I love you too, and nothing is going to happen." Then he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed to top of my head. I was so grateful that I had a brother like Emmett, he was so caring and always looked out for me. I loved him so much, I honestly do not know what I would do without him.

"Bella, don't forget that all of us will also be here for you. Even though we haven't known each other for very long, it feels like we have known you forever. If you need us, we will always be close by," Alice said in the most sincere voice. Oh, they all must have seen me crying and also must have heard what Emmett said. Rose, Jasper and Edward nodded in agreement. _I wonder why Edward is still here, _I thought. I mean, we don't really know each other but I would really like to know why he cared so much. Maybe he thought that I was a head case and felt sorry for me. I nodded silently. I had no clue what I had done to deserve such caring friends, but I was so happy I had them. I felt a new wave of tears coming on.

"Thank you," I whispered, they all nodded again.

Emmett stood up and helped me get up too. Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward each gave me a hug in turns. Emmett put his arm around me and we all walked out of the hospital room.

I really hated hospitals. But for some reason i always found myself in them. Stupid, no good clumsiness.

So we walked out of the hospital, hopefully for what would be the last time.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is shorter compared to the last, but I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. So I promise chapter 4 will be longer.**

**So what do you guys think? Any good? Bad? Tell me what you think.**

**I am currently working on Chapter 4, and it should be up next Friday.**

**Do you want me to do someone else's POV? If so, who?**

**Please read and Review.**


	4. Surprises

**The Hell Hole**

DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own Twilight.

**Detailed Summary:**

Isabella -Bella- and her brother Emmett Swan, find out that they are moving to a boarding school in a remote part of their home country, South Africa. Bella and Emmett arrive two weeks early to settle in. In two weeks you can make best friends and make enemies. When school starts Bella is instantly popular and is already friends with the Hale's and the Cullen's. All the girls are jealous of Bella and are out to get her. The boys of the school are out to get her too, but they are out to get _with _her. High school can be hell and with bitches like Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory, but what makes it worse is that they are in the wild where nobody can hear you scream.

**Authors Note: I decided to write Chapter 2 from Edward's Point of View. Yes! That includes the kiss. So I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 4. Surprises. EPOV.**

This year at the Mason Boarding Academy, I found myself rooming with my best friend Jasper, and one of the new kids, Emmett Swan. I was already in the dorm room that we would – unfortunately – be sharing, when Jasper and Emmett walked in laughing their heads off. What made me start laughing was the the fact that Emmett, being 6 foot 4 and all with muscles of a tank, looked so funny when he was laughing because of the dimples in his cheeks when he laughed.

When Emmett finally noticed that I was in the room, he stopped laughing and suddenly had a look as if he was going to kill me. That immediately shut me up and stared at Emmett in shock. Would he really kill me? What really surprised me, was that once I shut up, Emmett started laughing again. That made jasper start laughing again too. Between his fit of laughter, Emmett said, "The -laugh- look – on your -laugh- face when -laugh- I stopped -laugh- laughing at you -laugh- and stared at -laugh- you-laugh- was priceless!"

"Yeah Edward," Jasper said after he stopped laughing at me, "you looked like you were gonna pee your pants!" I just glared at the pair of them before huffing. Emmett came over to me and shook my hand and said, "Nice to meet you Edward.". He had a pretty tight grip, but I gave him a firm handshake too. He must have felt my grip too, because his serious face turned into a massive grin.

"Don't fell bad Edward, the only person that doesn't find me intimidating is my Belly-Bells," I gave him an incredulous look when he said 'Belly-Bells'. He laughed and explained.

"Bella, is my little sister, I always give her nicknames, and Belly-Bells is her latest one. Although I have come up with Bellarina..." his explanation trailed off. I laughed, this guy was hilarious.

"Don't fell bad, I'm sure you wont feel intimidated by me after a while. Anywho... which room is mine?" he asked, totally changing the direction of the subject at hand – his sister.

"Emmett, we may be friends now, but I swear if you hurt my sister, there will be hell to pay," Jasper said with a serious look on his face. Emmett just nodded.

"Don't worry ,Jasper, I wont hurt her. But I know what you mean, I worry about Bella getting hurt by some arsehole every day," he said solemnly.

"HEY!" Emmett shouted getting not only Jasper and my attention, but possibly the whole buildings.

"I have a great idea. I worry about Bella, a lot, so I need your help with this. Are you guys in?" We both nodded, knowing what he feels. We both have sisters and we want to protect them from the perverted guys.

"OK, you guys have been here for what? two or three years. So you know which of the guys are jerks and will try and get into a girls pants, right?" We nodded. We had to know if we were going to look after our sisters.

"I will need you to point out those guys first day of school, OK?" We nodded again.

"Are any of the guys at this school afraid of you two?" Emmett asked. Jasper and I got massive grins on our faces. Jasper and I, and now Emmett, ruled this school. Sure we were only in grade 10, but we were the biggest guys on campus. Even the matric guys weren't bigger than us. When Jasper and I came to this school we had made a plan of our own. If any guy tried to make a move on our sisters, we would pretend to be their boyfriend and they would automatically back down. I would pretend to be dating Rose and Jasper would pretend to be dating Alice. Although, he didn't have to pretend for long. They started dating for real just a few weeks later. Rose however, was not happy about me pretending to be her boyfriend. But she soon got over it once all the guys left her alone. Which she was very grateful for.

Emmett took our grins as a yes and continued.

"This is where you two come in. If any of those guys try and make a move on Bells while I'm not there, you will go up to them and scare the shit outta them. Can you do that for me?"

"Sounds like fun to me," I said with a smile. Jasper agreed with me.

"Do whatever it takes to get those guys away from her, OK?"

"Don't worry Emmett. Edward and I have both been in this situation. We know what to do. Edward would always say that he and Rose were dating to get rid of the guys, and I was dating Alice, so all the guys knew to not go after her," Jasper said with a smug grin. Emmett started nodding his head and he looked like he was thinking.

"OK, Edward? How do you feel like pretending to date Bella, and I pretended to date Rose?" he asked in a cheery voice. _This guy sure must like Rose a lot, I thought. _I was quick to agree though, Rose was a lot to handle sometimes. I was thankful to finally stop pretending to date Rose. She really got on my nerves sometimes.

"Wait. Shouldn't you at least tell me about my new girlfriend first. I mean, I date girls based on their personalities, not because their older brother could beat me to a pulp" I said with a smirk. He shook his head and laughed.

"Edward, I think you and I will get along," he said with a smirk.

"Well. Bella is 16. She has brown hair to her waist. Brown Eyes. Loves to read – for some very odd reason – she's about 5 foot 4. She loves to listen to music, I always find her listening to that classical stuff. Her favourite place in South Africa is Cape Town. She hates the rain and cold. She is very independent, likes to do stuff for herself. She loves to cook, and is actually pretty good at it too. You will never see her cry, she doesn't like people to see her suffer. She always puts others before herself. She's the one of the best sisters a guy could ask for. So uh, really that's about it." Emmett said with a shrug. He spoke pretty highly of Bella. She liked to read, so maybe we liked a few of the same books. Emmett said that she liked classical music too, we could probably talk for hours about music. Out of nowhere, Emmett started laughing. Jasper and I looked at each other and then to Emmett.

"So, Emmett. Uh, care to share what's so funny? You know what they say, 'Sharing is Caring!'" Jasper said in an amused tone. I tried my hardest to suppress the involuntary smile that was creeping onto my face, but I did. Emmett nodded his head in between laughs and tried to calm himself down.

"OK. I think I'm all good. Well I was just thinking about what else I could tell you. And I remembered one time, we were walking to the beach in Cape Town and then randomly she trips. I look back to find Bella sitting on her arse pouting up at me. Then she goes, 'The stupid air made me trip.' in an annoyed tone. So right there in the middle of a busy sidewalk, I crack up laughing. Every time I remember that – or any other time she falls – I start to laugh. Oh! That reminds me. Bella always trips...or falls...or slips. OK, well lets just say that she's clumsy. Very, very clumsy at that," Emmett said while he looked liked he was thinking really hard about something. His eyebrows were scrunched up while he was thinking, so I decided to have a little fun.

"Don't hurt yourself there Emmett," I said and Jasper started chuckling. Emmett looked at us with a confused expression. Maybe he didn't hear me. Or maybe he didn't get it.

"What's so funny?" he asked. This made me laugh now. He really was too busy thinking to even hear what I had said. Emmett just glared at us. We stopped laughing automatically.

"Well, I said that you shouldn't hurt yourself thinking to hard. Then you looked at us utterly confused. Which meant that you truly were deep in thought," I explained incoherently and shrugged.

"Funny, Edward. Real funny," he said slowly, glaring at me. Jasper and I just started laughing.

"Looks like Edward isn't afraid of you anymore ,Emmett," Jasper said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! I resent that! I was not afraid of Emmett. I was merely suspicious," I told them. I wasn't scared of Emmett, just a little intimidated. But I wasn't going to admit that to them. It Jasper was right, he didn't scare me, or intimidate me anymore.

"Ag man! I can't even scare the guy that's dating my lil sis. This sucks." Emmett whined. I laughed.

"Aw, it's OK ,Emmie bear," Jasper cooed, "you still get to scare the shit outta all the other guys at MBA," he finished like he was talking to a little baby. Emmett's eyes just lit up like a little child of Christmas morning.

"Yeah! Oh, that reminds me! On the first day of school, at about midnight, you guys, me and Bella will have a little fun with our classmates. You in?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. You have to understand that Edward and myself here are the biggest pranksters of the school. But now that you have come, I'm sure that you will be able to join us," Jasper told Emmett.

"Awesome! Wait, can Bells be in it too? She's an awesome prankster, comes up with the best pranks ever!" he said giving Jasper and I the puppy dog eyes. Of course, Jasper and I have become immune to the puppy dogs eyes. When you have been around Alice for your whole life, you learn how to not fall for them. Jasper on the other hand, he is immune to them, but he would do anything for Alice anyway. For Jasper, she doesn't even need them.

"We'll see. If all goes well on D-day, she might be in." That's Jasper alright, the mediator.

Jasper and Emmett started talking about past and future pranks. I didn't hear what they were saying, nor did I really care. I was too busy thinking about Bella. What did she look like? Sure, Emmett said that she had brown hair, and brown eyes. But I had too see her for myself. What is she like? Down to earth? Stuck up? I shuddered at the thought of having to date a stuck up bitch. Even if our relationship was fake. I would have to be around her for what? Three years?

I just really hoped she wasn't one of those stuck up girls that thinks the whole world revolves around money and gossip. If she is, well I guess I will have to talk to ignore her, or see if we had _anything_ in common.

_What does she look like?_

_What music does she like?_

_Is she stuck up?_

_Would we have anything in common?_

_Does she like to read?_

_What does she like?_

All too soon, I fell asleep, with millions of questions about Bella.

I awoke to find myself sprawled across the couch. Very uncomfortable might I add. I looked around our new dorm room and noticed that Emmett and Jasper were missing. I got up and headed to their respective bedrooms. We had all had a discussion last night to see who's room belonged to whom.

I looked in Emmett's room first, nobody was in there. Jasper's room was next, they weren't in there either. I went in my room, they weren't in there either. I did however find a not on the desk. I walked to the desk and picked up the note.

_To Our Dearest Sleeping Beauty,_

_We went to see our sisters. We told them yesterday that we would. Jazz told me that you were really grumpy when you are woken up, so... Anywho, we left at 9 am and we wont be back until about 3 pm. Phone us if you miss us. =D_

_Em and Jazz._

Sleeping Beauty? That's real nice. Now I had a stupid nickname. Now I knew what Bella felt like when Emmett gave her a nickname. I walked out of my room and back to the lounge room. I looked at the wall clock and saw that it was 10 am. I was just headed to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast when I heard something.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)  
Next to mine _

Yeah, that's right. Jasper had changed my phones tone to _Like a Virgin _by _Madonna_, again. He did that last year too. Just because I'm a virgin and he isn't. Stupid Jasper. I went to the couch and picked up my phone. The screen was lit up and have the words 'One new Message' on it. I went to my inbox and read the message. It was from Alice.

_Attention All_, it read.

_If you hear somebody singing, please open your door for a show. I repeat open your door for a show. Oh and remember that a photo's last much much longer._

_Alice._

That's when I heard it. A few girly screams from upstairs and a few wolf whistles from down the hall and what sounded like a walrus. I quickly ran to the door and opened it quickly. And... I wish I hadn't. What I saw was beyond funny. _Why was I so amused? _You would be amused too if you saw Emmett, almost naked, running in his boxers. Yeah, not a great sight. Oh and it wasn't a walrus like I first thought. It was Emmett trying to sing _I'm Too Sexy_ by _Right Said Fred_. All the guys on this level just stared at Emmett like he was crazy – which he might actually be – wolf whistled or slamming the door so they don't have to see anymore.

I started laughing when my disgust wore off. Emmett was now on the floor below. The girls floor. I decided to stand in the door and wait for Emmett to come running back up. So a few minuted later, I heard a screaming and then Emmett came into view. I laughed even harder, he was being chased by a mob of girls. I could see the flash of a few cameras taking photo's of Emmett's, uh, show. Emmett glared at me as he came running past, still followed by the crazy girls.

I heard a door on the level above me slam, and I knew that the show was over. I walked back into the room and headed for the bathroom. I don't think that I would be able to keep my food down if I ate anything. So I decided to settle for a shower and then eat something. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, wanting it to be warm before I hopped in. I got a towel and hung it over the top of the shower. I stripped off my clothes and got in.

The warm water was relaxing against my skin. I had just finished washing my hair when I heard a few knocks at the door. I turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist.

"I'm coming!" I shouted out. I quickly walked to the front door and opened it to find a girl. Before I could say anything, she grabbed me and pulled my face down to her and kissed me. When our lips met I felt an amazing spark. I was so confused at why this girl was kissing me. But I kissed her back eagerly when I realised that it didn't matter. She started it! I gently ran my tongue over her lower lip, begging for her to let me in. She quickly complied. Our tongues battled for control but I won in the end. We kept kissing, but then she tried to pull away. Instead I just pulled her up against my body and wrapped my arms around her waist and her arms found their way to the back of my neck. My body was already reacting to having this girl so close to me and kissing her so passionately. I was just hoping that she couldn't tell that I was so, uh, happy.

When we did finally separated, I got a good look at the girl I was just kissing. And man, was I impressed. She was absolutely breathtaking! Her hair was a mahogany brown that fell to her waist is waves. Her skin was pale but flawless. She had to be about 5 foot 4 or 5, she wasn't as tall as Rosalie, but wasn't as short as Alice. Her body stunning, she had curves in all the right places. But what really caught my attention were her eyes. She had the most stunning eyes I had ever seen. They were a chocolate brown and they just captured my own eyes in hers. I was still surprised because of her kiss. I was now very confused at why this beautiful creature was kissing me. I was completely staring at the girl in front of me. I felt a pang of disappointment when the smile she had disappeared. I would do anything to get her to smile again. My body however, craved her warmth and company again. I really hoped that she didn't notice how my body was reacting.

"Um...hi? I'm Bella?" She didn't seem to be so sure of her name, or maybe she was just nervous. But why would she be nervous? _Well I don't know Edward, maybe it was because she just randomly kissed a stranger_, my mind fought with !? Could this be Emmett's little sister Bella? I was staring at her now. Trying to figure out if this was the same Bella. It must have been because I had never seen her around school before. She was Emmett's Bella. She was exactly like he had described her, only much beautiful.

She blushed under my gaze.. When she blushed she looked even more beautiful then she already was. I smiled at her and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." First she looked at me in shock, then panic crossed her facial features. Her breathing got deep and shallow and then she started to fall. Before she could hit the ground, my arms reached out and snaked around her waist. She did however hit her head on the wall when I caught her. I heard screaming and saw Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice running at me with horrified expressions.

"Bella!" he yelled. A few of the guys came out of their rooms to see what all the noise was for. They froze when they saw Bella, limp in my arms.

"What the Hell happened, Edward?!" Emmett screamed. I was now in total shock. Had she fainted? Was she hurt? I didn't know, but I was truly worried. I gently laid her on the ground and looked up at Emmett. He was staring at me with a hurt look in his eyes. He must really be worried about Bella.

'She came and then kissed me. I kissed her back. I introduced my self and then she just..." I trailed off.

"Let's take her to the schools hospital," Jasper said taking lead. He always took the lead whenever the rest of us were stressing. Emmett gently put his arms under Bella and lifted her up. Jasper lead Emmett to the lift and I followed. I was just about to get in the lift when Alice looked at me like I was the crazy one. I gave her a questioning look and she pointed to my chest. I looked down and realised that not only did I not have a shirt on, but I only had a towel on.

"I'll meet you at the hospital in a few," I said and jogged back to my room. I ripped off my towel and grabbed a pair of boxers and threw them on. I found a pair of pants and a shirt and put those on too. I went to my wardrobe and got out a pair of tekkies and put those on over my socks.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the room key and ran out of the room. I couldn't be bothered waiting for the lift so I ran all the way down the stairs and ran to the on school hospital. I slowed as I got to the doors of the hospital and walked briskly in and headed to where Alice and Rose were.

They gave me sad looks and I sat down next to them and put my head in my hands.

A few minutes Emmett and Jasper came out and told us that she will have to stay here until she wakes up. Jasper was now sitting with the girls, so I walked up to Emmett. I had to apologize, I told Emmett that I wouldn't hurt Bella. And it turns out, the first time I did meet her, I hurt her,

"Emmett," I said, "I am really so-" I didn't get to finish my apology because he stopped me.

"Edward, it isn't your fault," he said. How could it not be my fault? She passed out! I was going to voice my objection, but Emmett held up a hand to stop me.

"She had a panic attack," Emmett explained.

"But what caused it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Only she can tell us that. I will ask her when she wakes up. Edward, this isn't your fault, she has them all the time. She had 10 last year. It's caused by different things. Don't beast yourself up over it, OK?" I nodded.

"Good, lets all head to her room, hopefully she will wake up soon," he said and he lead all of us to her room.

I moved one of the chairs next to Bella's bed and gently placed my hand ever hers.

The others sat down in the other chairs and we waited for our Bella to wake up.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Authors Note:**

**By the way, tekkies is a South African work for sneakers.**

**Hey!! I will try to update every Friday if possible. If not check back on Mondays or Tuesdays.**

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Any good? Bad? Tell me what you think. Don't forget to review. Even if it is to tell me to hurry up and update. I love to hear what you guys think of my story.**

**Please read and Review. **


	5. Nightmare

**The Hell Hole**

DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own Twilight.

**Detailed Summary:**

Isabella -Bella- and her brother Emmett Swan, find out that they are moving to a boarding school in a remote part of their home country, South Africa. Bella and Emmett arrive two weeks early to settle in. In two weeks you can make best friends and make enemies. When school starts Bella is instantly popular and is already friends with the Hale's and the Cullen's. All the girls are jealous of Bella and are out to get her. The boys of the school are out to get her too, but they are out to get _with _her. High school can be hell and with bitches like Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory, but what makes it worse is that they are in the wild where nobody can hear you scream.

**Authors Note: So I wrote Chapter 2 in Edward's POV, and I only did a bit of Chapter 3. So I decided that I would be super nice and write the rest of Chapter 3 from Edward's POV. Sorry if it's a lil late. I had a crappy week and didn't write much. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 4, Part 2. Nightmare. EPOV.**

To say that I was worried was an understatement. I was utterly frightened. Not for myself, but for Bella. If you think that I was bad, you should have seen Emmett, he was hysterical. He said that Bella had never been unconscious for this long. Ever. Emmett also said that the longest she had ever been out for had been one hour. And it had just passed two hours.

Emmett was pacing the room, Jasper had told him that he was going to wear a hole in the floor id he kept that up. Emmett had totally ignored that comment. Everyone could understand why Emmett was so scared. His little sister had another panic attack and she was still out cold. The doctor, Dr McGregor, said that she should wake up soon. They had out her on a drip because she had a slight temperature and because she had been unconscious for so long.

I still sat on the chair that I had moved to Bella's side. I had not left once since I had came in. And nobody tried to make me move, not even Emmett. We just sat there, hopeless. We couldn't do anything to wake her up. The doctor said that it might cause her to go into epileptic shock.

So we just sat there, waiting. Hoping the Bella would wake up soon. She had been unconscious for two hours and 25 minutes – yes I was counting – when something happened. We all had been so silent that when we heard Bella whispering we all were shocked. Emmett came rushing over to Bella from pacing and leaned down to her level to hear. I looked at Alice and she shrugged her shoulders. We had to let her wake up on her own.

"Jake," she whispered. My head snapped back to Bella. I felt a rush of sadness run through me when I realised that she must like this Jake guy. Or else she wouldn't have whispered this guys name.

The steady beep of the heart monitor increased when she said his name. We all looked at Emmett, hoping for an explanation.

Emmett looked at each of us in turn and then turned back to Bella. He looked at us again. All he said was, "She's having the nightmare."

If she said that guys name in a nightmare, did it mean that she didn't like him. My head shot back to Emmett when I realised something. He had said _the_ nightmare, not _a_ nightmare.

"The nightmare? So she has had this nightmare before?" I asked. All he did was nod. I looked at everyone and found that they all had looks of confusion on their faces. I was afraid to ask my other question, but I knew I had to.

"What is the nightmare about, Emmett?" I asked slowly. He looked at everyone then back to Bella, he looked at me then sighed.

"Listen guys. I know we're pretty close already, but the thing is...I don't have the right to tell. It's up to Bella. But you have to know that the nightmare isn't particularly a nice one, but what nightmare's are?" he laughed bitterly "She still has it, even after the help she has had. So please, don't bring it up. She will tell you when she's ready. And don't tell her that we had this talk, OK?" We all nodded. I knew from experience that people hate it when you pry into things that they are still not comfortable to talk about.

The heart monitors beep had settled a bit during Emmett's explanation, but it suddenly picked up again. Bella started thrashing in her hospital bed. I jumped out of my chair and moved it so Emmett could stand next to Bella. The doctor came in with a syringe in hand. He walked over to Bella and injected the liquid into the drip that went to Bella's wrist.

"Light sedative. It should calm her for a while. But it doesn't make them sleep any longer," he explained and walked out.

We heard nothing from Bella for fifteen minutes. We all stoop at the foot of her bed while Emmett stood right next to her. He seemed to be whispering something in her ear, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Her voice was louder than before, she kept saying things like No, Please, Don't and then she shouted.

"JAKE, NO PLEASE. NOT AGAIN!" she shouted as she shot up in her bed. Emmett instantly wrapped his hands around her and was whispering to her again. She kept nodding her said and I could hear her sobs from the foot of the bed. Alice went up to Bella and also wrapped her arms around her.

It hurt me to see her cry. I had the urge to run to her and comfort her. But I resisted that urge. She hardly even new me, and I hardly even knew her. I wanted to learn everything about her though. But I still had that lingering feeling to comfort her. To say that it would all be OK. That I was there for her.

"Bella? Are you OK?" My head snapped up to Alice who had asked the question, then to Bella, waiting for her response,

"Um...yeah, I think so," she answered quietly.

"Guys? Can I just speak to Bella alone for a minute?" Emmett said, looking at us. We nodded and left to room without a word.

"What do you think happened?" It was Alice who broke the silence. She wasn't asking out of curiosity, she was asking out of concern. My little sister, she always thought of everyone. Even if they were rude, she was nice to them, until they were rude to her. She was still pleasant after that, but she didn't make a real effort to help them or be nice.

"I don't know, but we should give her space. Trust me, she'll tell us when she's ready," Rosalie said with a wince. Rose had experience in trauma. Her ex-boyfriend had raped her. She didn't want to talk to anyone but Jasper. After she had dealt with it for a while, she told Alice and I. What happened after that I was not proud of. I was so angry I punched the wall, Jasper said that he did the same. So, Jasper and I tracked down that monster and beat him to a pulp. Then took him to the police where he confessed everything. Rose was shocked at our actions, but was thankful to have that creek not lurking around the streets. She has slowly gotten over what happened, but we still hear her sobs. She tries to be strong and acts like nothing is wrong, but we know her all to well, and we see through that masquerade.

"Rose is right. Give her time. We have to gain her trust, she has to want to tell us, we cant force her. If it is anything like what happened with Rose, she will need time to trust us and to be comfortable around us," Jasper said. The thing with Jasper was, he was quiet, but when he did say something, it was usually meaningful.

I was in a daze. I was utterly shocked. I didn't say anything, I just nodded. I was appalled by the idea of anything bad happening to Bella. What if she was raped? I was getting angrier by the second. I had to calm myself down before I did something that I would regret. I took a few deep breaths and I was calm again. I didn't notice much of what was happening around me.

Emmett came out of her room and nodded. We all entered the room quietly while Emmett went to find the doctor. Jasper and I sat on the chairs while Alice and Rose went us to Bella.

"You know you can tell us anything right?" Alice said to Bella.

"I know that, but I just don't think that I am ready to tell you yet. I know that we have only known each other for a little while, but I trust you both with my life. But this is something that I am not ready to tell anyone yet. Not even you two, but sometime soon, I promise, I will." she said looking them both in the eye.

I just sat in the chair quietly, not saying a word. My mind was blank. I noticed that Emmett came back with the doctor and that he was talking to Bella, but I wasn't aware of the words spoken. Not a word. When everyone nodded, I nodded. But why would anyone want to hurt Bella? She was so sweet and innocent. My mind wondered back to her nightmare. What had happened? I needed to know, so I could help her. He protect her. To save her.

I finally snapped out of my daze when we were leaving. I came back to the real world when I saw Bella. She had just come out of her room and was in the clothes that she came in with, not the hospital gown. Even though her eyes were red and her hair was messed up, she still looked stunning. I kept my eyes on her as I walked behind the rest of them while we made out way out of the school hospital. The truth was, I just felt this need to protect Bella, to be there for her when she needed me. I cared for her, dearly. And I wanted to be the one, whose name she whispered when she slept, dreaming happy dreams. I wanted her to be happy. No matter what.

In the back of my mind I had a feeling. That I would do anything for her, I just felt that I had to be near her. And I was right, even if I didn't know it right then.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Authors Note:**

**I know this chapter was short. OK, really really short. But it covered what Edward went through. So I guess it's OK. Right?**

**So?? What do you think? Any good? Was id bad? I need to know!! Tell me what you think, please? * Pouts ***

**Don't forget to review. Even if it is to tell me to hurry up and update. I love to hear what you guys think of my story.**

**Stay tuned, we'll be right back with more The Hell Hole.  
**

**Please read and Review. **


	6. Exploring

**The Hell Hole**

DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own Twilight.

**Detailed Summary:**

Isabella -Bella- and her brother Emmett Swan, find out that they are moving to a boarding school in a remote part of their home country, South Africa. Bella and Emmett arrive two weeks early to settle in. In two weeks you can make best friends and make enemies. When school starts Bella is instantly popular and is already friends with the Hale's and the Cullen's. All the girls are jealous of Bella and are out to get her. The boys of the school are out to get her too, but they are out to get _with _her. High school can be hell and with bitches like Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory, but what makes it worse is that they are in the wild where nobody can hear you scream.

**Authors Note: See you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 5. Exploring. BPOV.**

The next week passed pretty fast. Alice, Rose, Jazz, Edward, Emmett and I all just hung out together doing whatever and talking. We had all gotten very close after my panic attack and would always be found as a whole group or in pairs. Alice was always with Jazz, Emmett was with Rose, so that meant that I was with Edward. I didn't mind being alone with Edward – not at all. Edward and I, surprisingly, had a few things in common. We both loved to read, we both liked the same TV shows, we liked the same movies. I felt at ease with him, I didn't have trouble being myself. It was so easy to talk to him, about anything. He was actually the only person – other than Emmett – that I spoke to about my panic attack. We were in our(the girls) dorm watching movies one night and he mentioned to me that he was worried about me when I fainted. We started talking a lot more after that and we became pretty close.

_**Start Flashback**_

_It had been two days since I had my first panic attack at MBA, and I was sitting in front of the couch watching DSTV with Edward. Everyone gave me space after I came back from the school hospital. I spoke to Emmett about the dream and he reassured me that _he_ wasn't going to find me. I hadn't spoke to anyone other than Emmett and felt really bad about that. I went and spoke to Alice and Rose the day after and told them that I was really sorry for not speaking to them and explained that I had just needed a little bit of time to myself, and that I hoped I could tell them soon. They said that they understood and promised me that they would not pressure me into telling them and told me that I could always trust them. Rose pulled me aside after that and told me that she understood that I needed time to work it out on my own, and that if I ever needed to talk she would be there. _

_Alice and Rose both had dates tonight, Alice with Jasper and Rose with Emmett. I was happy for my brother, he had found someone that he could talk to and be himself with. The girls back in Cape Town were pretty, but they didn't have much happening upstairs, if you know what I mean. All they wanted was to get laid, but Emmett was waiting for the right girl. He only went out on a few dates, and didn't have any girlfriends. I always teased him and asked if he was gay, but deep down, I knew he wasn't and I was proud of my brother for not sleeping around._

_Rose told me that she really liked Em and was not going to use him, I said that I trusted her and I was glad she was dating Emmett instead of some bleach blonde bimbo. She laughed and told me that none of the bimbo's in the school would get their dirty little STD infected paws on Emmett. I had to laugh at the truth of that._

_So that left Edward and I watching _Recess_ on _Disney Channel_. Yes, we were watching a kids cartoon, but it was a great show! We were watching the episode where TJ and Spinelli do the kissing experiment. I remembered watching this episode years ago. I had always thought that TJ and Spinelli would end up together in the end._

"_Bella?" Edward said and I turned my attention from _Recess_ to him._

"_Yes?" I replied and turned to face him. His face was composed and I could see in his eyes that he was worried. But what could he be worried about? He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He looked thoughtful for a minute and spoke again._

"_I just... I... I'm really glad that you're OK. I was really worried about you, when you fainted. And when you didn't wake up in the hospital... I was just really worried about you. And I'm glad your OK." he said looking me in the eyes. It seemed like he meant it._

"_You were worried about me?" I asked in disbelief. Why would he be worried about someone he hardly knew?_

"_Of course I was. I hadn't met you personally, but Emmett was talking about you the night before, and I guess I kinda got to know a bit of you from him. I know that we haven't known each other for very long but you can trust me. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, and I wont pressure you to, I just want to get to know you," he said sincerely. _

"_Thanks, I'm just not use to having people care about me. I mean, yeah, my parents and brother did. But, I never had any close friends or a best friend at Willow Ridge. Plus, if those four keep going out on date's you're gonna be stick with me for a while," I said with a laugh. He gave me a crooked grin and nodded his head in agreement._

"_OK, so how about we play a game? How about 20 questions?" he asked me._

"_Sure, sounds like fun, who's gonna start?" _

"_I will. What's you favourite colour?"_

"_Green," I said without hesitation. He nodded and we continued._

_**End Flashback**_

That was the start of our friendship, and ever since then Edward was always there for me. Even when the others weren't out we still hung out. Like Edward said, I could trust him. I told him everything that there was to know about me, except about the dreams and what happened before I moved to Willow Ridge. I told him about what made my panic attack come on, and he laughed at that. Like I said I didn't tell him about the dream, but I felt that once I dealt with the pain, I would be able to. I did learn a lot about Edward too, his favourite colour was brown, his favourite book was _Ulysses by James Joyce. _His favourite play was _Othello_ (he said that he enjoyed classics), his favourite movie was _Titanic_, and that he played the piano. I made him promise to play for me once the music room was open. He said that the music room was opening the following week, and me made a deal that he would play for me on Wednesday. I also learned that his hometown was Port Elizabeth, and that he wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps and become a doctor – well that was if becoming a Pianist fell through.

When we were learning new things about each other as we were all exploring the campus. OK well, Alice, Jazz, Rose and Edward were showing Emmett and myself around the school, but we were learning about each other. They told us the school rules about leaving campus. You could leave on Friday's but you had to be back by 3 pm on Sunday. We were not allowed to leave campus for three weeks after school first started. So that everyone settled in and got use to the environment. When you did leave, you had to sign out from the administration building. When you left the campus when it wasn't the weekend (other than long weekends and holidays), you had to get permission from the headmaster, Mr de Bruyn.

We were all in our pairs again, and Edward was showing me the courtyard area. We came from the food court (yes, they had different food stalls from our favourite chain restaurants; Wimpy, Mugg and Bean, House of Coffees, Seattle Coffee Co.) We were walking down the path with out arms linked, laughing. He was telling me about the time when Alice had a metal breakdown from shopping withdrawal. Apparently, she had attacked some lady at the Louis Vuitton sale last year. Alice saw a pair of boots and just as she picked them up, the lady grabbed them too. So Alice attacked her, and got arrested. She got the shoes though. Her parents banned her from shopping for a month, and cut up her credit cards. Edward said that he found her one day in her room, rocking back and forth in a daze, muttering her favourite designer brands over and over. That had me laughing my head off. I actually had to hold onto Edward's arm for support. After I regained control of myself, he carried on telling me the story. He had also walked in her room one day to find her, with all her shoes and a pretend credit card she had made, pretending to shop for her own shoes. Shame man, Alice must have gone through hell if she acted like that.

"I never, ever, want to see her when she is going crazy with shopping," I paused, thinking about his earlier story, "or when she is having shopping withdrawal." I shuddered at the thought. Edward chuckled at me. I shot him a questioning look, begging for an explanation.

"The mighty Bella Swan, is afraid of a hyperactive shopping crazed pixie?" he said in mock horror. I laughed at the look on his face as he said that. We stopped walking so I could catch my breath from laughing so much, but then soon continued.

The pathway was concrete, but either side were luscious green grounds and trees. We came to a fork in the path and went to the left. Once we came to the fork, tall trees lined either side of the path. We couldn't see to the side of the path, only in front and behind us. The path didn't go straight, but meandered. We were waling in silence, but not that awkward silence that you see divorced couples have when they are in the same room alone. The path ended about 500 hundred metres from the fork in the path. It felt like we were secluded from the rest of the school, and we might have been, for all knew. We didn't see anyone as we followed the path, we were alone. Edward lead us the rest of the way to end of the path. There was a water feature in front of the bench that sat at the end of the path. The water feature held the Greek goddess Aphrodite.

Behind the bench were more trees. There was no concrete path, but the trees acted as one. I heard a light noise behind me, it was a small noise, like something moving in th trees. I turned to see what it was. I was only met with the path and the trees. Nothing else. The only thing I heard was the light splashes of the water falling from the water feature.

"I like to come here when I want some time to myself. It relaxes me. Nobody comes down here, so it's always private," Edward told me eying the water feature and bench. I could tell why he liked the area. It was secluded from everyone, it was quiet, except for the gentle water, but even that gave off the sense of tranquility and relaxation.

"Wait, why doesn't anyone come down here? It's so beautiful," I asked him. I looked at my surroundings in awe. It was so beautiful, there was green everywhere. I couldn't see any reason why anyone would not want to come here.

"I don't think anyone really knows that it's here. I come here so often, but I never see anyone around. But, I guess that's a good thing. I'm always alone and I can just relax without anyone talking," he said with a sheepish grin.

"So you haven't bought anyone other than me down here?" I asked.

"No, you're the first I thought that I could share this place with. If I had shown anyone else, they would have come here and messed it up. You told me that you like to read, and I know how annoying it can be when you are trying to read and people are talking at the same time. So I thought that I could show you my quiet place, and you could come here whenever you needed some peace and quiet,"

"Thank you," I said sincerely. He had trusted me with his getaway spot. He had never bought anyone here and I knew that he didn't want me to tell anyone about it. I could understand why though, he wanted to keep it a secret. If a lot of people found out about it, it wouldn't be the sanctuary it was.

Edward shot me confused look, so I explained.

"Thank you. For showing my your place. For trusting me with it. I promise I wont tell a soul about this place. It will stay a secret between you and me," I said sincerely, looking him in the eyes. His eyes stared back at me with such intensity that my breathing became deep, and I lost focus on anything but him. His bronze sex hair that blew in the wind. I wanted to run my hands through it, just to get the feel of it. His chiseled jaw that defined his face. His emerald green eyes that bored into my own eyes. And his sculptured chest that made him look like a Greek god.

"Bella," he started, "you don't need to be thanking me. I wanted to share this place with you. This place is like a sanctuary to me, and I am glad that I have finally found someone that I can share this place with. I could never bring anyone here. No one could appreciate it as much as I could. But with you, I can be myself and I can share this place with."

"But still, thank you, for sharing it with me," I said giving him a timid smile. He returned my smile with his crooked grin that I was now accustomed to. My smile grew. He then surprised me by jumping up onto the bench. I stared at him with an amused look. He bowed and held out his hand and said, "Milady," in a charming British accent. I couldn't help but giggle, he reminded me of a true 1900's gentleman. I decided to play along for the fun of it. I curtsied and batted my eyelashes then said, "Why thank you, My lord." I put my hand lightly on his and he pulled me up. Once I was standing on the bench, I burst out in giggles. He looked at me for a second then started laughing with me.

Once our laughter had subsided, I sat on the back of the bench and sighed. I hadn't had this much fun in ages. It felt nice to laugh again. After I moved from Durban to Cape Town, I wasn't myself. Which, truth be told, was expected. I was happy in Cape Town, don't get me wrong, but I didn't laugh as much, and the only real friend I had was Emmett. I was friends with the girls at Willow Ridge, but most of them couldn't be trusted. They would bitch about me behind mt back and all. But I did have one true friend in Cape Town, Marlene. She lived in the house next door and we instantly got along. She was one year older than me, but we still got along great. She would always invite me out with her friends when they went shopping or to the movies. Marlene flew me and a few other girls to Pretoria for her 17th birthday. Marlene's friends were also 17 so that meant that I was the youngest, but they didn't see me as some random tag along. They saw me as a friend. So we all flew to Gauteng, and stayed for a few nights. So then she took us to a new club in Centurion for her birthday and that was the second time I had ever got drunk.

It made me sad to think about Marlene. I had only known her for half a year, but she was still a very close friend. Just thinking of her made tears escape my eyes. Edward saw my tears and gently wiped them away with his thumb. He sat on the top of the bench and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I immediately responded and laid my head on his shoulder, sighing.

"I'm here, you know, if you want to talk about it," he said gently.

"Thanks. I just miss my friend, Marlene. Don;t get me wrong, I really do like you guys, it's just," I sighed, I just didn't know how I was going to explain it without hurting his feelings, "Marlene and I were very good friends, I was only in Cape Town for half a year, but we got really close. I really miss her," I answered. And it was the truth, I really missed her, no matter how short of a time I had known her. She helped me through my rough time of adapting to Willow Ridge, and I was thankful for that. I just really missed her.

"Oh, you know, you can still phone her. Or email her. Just because you're at a new school with new friends, doesn't mean that you should forget about you're old friends. I know what it feels like to leave very close friends behind. But, I'm sure you can visit her during the school holidays," he said gently. He was right though, I shouldn't forget about her and miss her. I should give her a call.

"Thanks, Edward. How do you always know just what to say?" I asked looking up at him. He just smiled his crooked smile and said, "I am all knowing, little grasshopper," he said in his wise man voice. That really cracked me up. He always knew what to say or when to make me laugh.

"Listen, I'm heading back to the dorm now. Stay here and call your friend Marlene, OK?" he said looking at me. I nodded my head and he gave me a reassuring hug. He got up and headed back. He looked back just before disappearing behind the trees and gave me a smile. I blushed but smiled back.

I sat there silently for a few minutes pondering about what I should say to Marlene when I phoned her. The truth was, I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. My mother had bought our move on so fast Emmett and I only just had enough time to pack all our stuff. So we didn't even get to say goodbye. Although I doubt if anyone actually knew that I was gone. Like I said, Marlene was my closest friend, and all the other girls just tolerated me and didn't actually acknowledge me.

I had just got my phone out ready to dial Marlene's number when I heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Slut."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Authors Note:**

*** Gasp!! ***

**Cliffy?! Who would say that to Bella? **

**Please review. You know that I love to hear from you guys!!**

**Sorry to be the bearer of bad news...but... I wont be updating for about 2 or 3 weeks. Please don't hate me!! I know it's a long time, but my school has a play and I'm one of the 2 leads. So we have a lot of rehearsals to get ready for the performance in 2 weeks. I will work on it when I can. I promise. If I finish it this week or next I will post it. **

**Stay tuned, The Hell Hole will be right back after the break.**

**Please read and Review. **


	7. Confrontations

**The Hell Hole**

DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own Twilight.

(But I can still wish cant I?)

**Detailed Summary:**

Isabella -Bella- and her brother Emmett Swan, find out that they are moving to a boarding school in a remote part of their home country, South Africa. Bella and Emmett arrive two weeks early to settle in. In two weeks you can make best friends and make enemies. When school starts Bella is instantly popular and is already friends with the Hale's and the Cullen's. All the girls are jealous of Bella and are out to get her. The boys of the school are out to get her too, but they are out to get _with _her. High school can be hell and with bitches like Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory, but what makes it worse is that they are in the wild where nobody can hear you scream.

**Authors Note: **

**Hey!!! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. So on with the story...**

**Chapter 6. Confrontations. BPOV.**

"Excuse Me?!" I said pissed off as a turned and stared at the person from which the voice had come from. Turns out, there was a 5 foot 5 girl, with curly blonde hair. She was wearing a pair of denim short shorts, a red tube top and a pair of black peep toe heels. Ironic much?

"You heard me," she said walking towards me. I stood up from the bench in defense. It's times like these I was happy that Emmett had taught me how to fight. When we moved from Durban to Cape Town, he thought that it might be a good idea for me to learn to defend myself. By the looks of where this was going, it was an excellent idea for Emmett to teach me.

"And why the hell would you just randomly call me a slut now?" I asked her. She scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She flicked some of her bleached curls over her shoulder and looked me up and down, assessing me. Oh, she was one of those stuck up bitches that thinks they're better than everyone.

"Oh my gosh. Are you like totally dumb?" she scoffed at me, after she finally finished assessing me.

"That's rich coming from you bitch," I retorted, standing my ground. She gaped at me. I guess she didn't think that I would stick up for myself.

"Well, you are dumb. I mean like seriously! Do you like really think that you like have a chance with my like Eddie?!"she spat at me. _Her _Eddie? I stared at her. Was she really dating Edward? But would he seriously date someone like her? He hadn't said anything to me, and we were very close. I'm sure he would have told me. He definitely would have told me.

"I'm the one who's playing dumb? Ha! Look who's talking bitch," I shot back. She actually had the guts to come up to me and call me dumb. Wow, this girl was gonna be trouble.

"Whatever you little skank. Listen to me now. I am not going to say this again -"

"Ha, yeah you probably won't remember what you said. Dumb bimbo," I scoffed at her. She really has to think about what she says before she actually says it. Or else she is going to find herself in a lot of shit.

This bitch just stared at me. She probably couldn't even think of anything smart to say. OK, I take that back, she probably couldn't think of _anything_ to say. I laughed internally. Because to burst out in laughter right then would not have been the best thing to do.

"Listen good, slut. Eddie is mine. And mine only. I want you to keep your ugly hands off him. If you don't well... I'll hurt you," she said staring at me.

The truth is, I'm not easily intimidated, or scared, by bitches. They can threaten me all they like but I will never back down. I stand my ground. So yeah, this bitch didn't scare me. Not at all. It actually was fairly amusing. I smirked, trying to imagine her hurting me. And the truth was, I couldn't see that happening, ever!

"Aw, but what would happen if you broke a nail? Then you gonna run to mummy?" I mocked her. She scoffed and took a step forward, I took one back. She raised her hand to slap me and just as her hand was going to hit me I grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back. If I twisted it anymore I would break her arm in two places. She whimpered as I held her arm my her back.

"If you even think about trying to slap me again, I will break your arm. If Edward wants me to stay away from him, he will tell me himself. So don't you dare threaten me again, because I can hurt you much worse than I am now. Do you understand?" I said in a deadly voice, she whimpered a yes. "And by the way, nobody will believe you if you tell them that I nearly broke your arm. Now be a good little bitch and walk away before yo do something even more stupid," I whispered harshly in her ear.

I released my grip on her wrist and pushed her away from me. She turned around to face me and I saw the pain plastered all over her face. She then took off running. They act all tough but really they are scared shitless.

I sighed and sat down on the bench and put my head in my hands. Why was it that I always made enemies when I moved to a new school?

I heard someone clapping and then I heard, "Yeah, we so don't need to worry about you," I looked up and saw Rose and Alice walking to me with smirks on their faces. Oh Shit! Maybe if I told them the truth? _Hey guys! Oh that? Yeah I nearly broke her arm in two places. Fun hey? _Yeah so not telling the truth. Maybe if I acted all innocent? _Hey Guys, What are you talking about? {Insert innocent face here}_. Yeah, that might work.

"What are you talking about?" I acted dumb, they couldn't have seen what happened with the bitch. Could they? By the looks on their faces they obviously didn't believe me.

"So Bella, care to tell us what that was about?" Rose asked raising one eyebrow. So I guess I had to tell them what happened. Although by the looks of things they already knew, but they wanted to hear it from me.

"OK. That bitch that just ran off like a pansy ass? Yeah she threatened me to not talk to Eddie, or else. Oh! I'm so scared. So I told her to piss off. Happy?" I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster up.

So Rose and Alice just cracked up laughing. Yeah that was so not the reaction I thought I wold get. I stared at them, and stared, and stared. But they didn't stop. And by this time Alice was rolling on the floor with tears escaping her eyes. Don't ask me what was so funny, because to tell you the truth. I had absolutely no clue. So I stood there, staring at them, until their incontrollable laughing fits stopped. And that took quite a while.

"So, uh, what was all that laughing about?" I asked them when they finally stopped laughing.

"Ha! Well for one, you called her a pansy ass. Second, that is so not what happened! Third, you looked like you were gonna kill her!" Rose said in between giggles. So I guess they did see what happened.

"So you gonna tell us what happened or are we going to have to check the schools cameras?"Alice asked very seriously, standing her ground.

"Shit!" I swore, "Do they seriously have cameras?" I said terrified and looked around me seeing if there were any cameras.

Instead of finding cameras, Alice and Rose cracked up laughing, again. So I decided to walk away, hoping they would leave me alone. And just my luck, they didn't. They just followed me, but they did stop laughing. Which I was totally grateful for.

"She doesn't even know me," I whispered. We had stopped walking now. I slowly sat down on the pavement and closed my eyes. What the hell did I ever do to her? Nothing! I had never even met her. Maybe I should just leave Edward alone? Did I seriously look desperate?

"She's a slut. I'm sorry for being blunt, but it's true. I heard everything she said and none of it is true," Rose said to me truthfully. What I liked about Rose was that she told the truth. No matter what.

I opened my eyes and asked, "Does it seem like I like Edward?" I mean, I knew that we were close, but we so close that it would seem that I liked him?

"No, you just seem close. Thats all," I wouldn't even noticed if Tanya hadn't accused you of liking him," Rose said in all honestly.

"Oo! This is gonna be great!" Alice said like a little kid that had may too much sugar. Seriously! She was bouncing off the walls. OK, there was no walls, but you get the point anyway. What I so didn't understand was _why_ she was going all crazily happy. I mean here I am crying my eyes out because I'm mad, and there she is totally happy!

"Alice!" I shouted. She immediately stopped jumping and mumbling to herself, "Why the hell are you so happy?!" I asked between my angry tears.

"Oh Bella! I'm just happy because I have a plan to make you happy," she said soothingly as she sat down next to me.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I asked between little sobs. I must have looked like a total wreck. My mascara – the only make-up I actually wore – must have been running.

"Aw Bella! Don't cry honey! Every thing's going to be OK. Tanya is a lying, stuck up, slut!" Alice assured me.

"That has no brain, " Rose added quickly and gave me a small smile. I tried to smile back, but I'm sure it looked like a grimace.

"Bella, don't listen to a word that slut says. She is just jealous that you and Edward are so close, and she's been going after him ever since he started here," Alice explained to me.

"More like stalking," Rose snorted. That made all of us crack up laughing. Whoever said laugher is the best medicine was right.

"OK, lets fix her make-up, get some cookies and cream ice-cream and lets have a girls night. How does that sound?" Alice asked, already excited. That actually sounded pretty good. And relaxing, just what I needed.

"OK sure. Can I choose the movies?" I asked, hopefully they would cave because I had been crying, I would not sit through another romantic comedy with those two. It depressed me because I had no significant other and they did.

"Of course you can!" Alice said giving me a small smile, trying to be supportive. Yip _Superbad_ and _Dumb and Dumber_ it is.

"Thanks guys. For everything," I said sincerely and gave them both a hug. Alice quickly fixed my running mascara and we made our way back to our dorm, arms linked.

We got back to the dorms about fifteen minutes later. We were just about to get into the lift when I realised something.

"How did you guys know where I was?" I hadn't told them where I was going, only that I was going to be with Edward.

"Oh, Edward said that you were a bit upset and told us that you were at his spot," Alice explained.

:Oh, Okay. And please don't tell Edward what happened. Or that I cried, okay?" I asked them. I didn't really what him to know that I knew how to fight, or how to break someones arm. We stepped into the lift and pressed our floor number.

"Of course we wont tell him," Rose said. We rode in silence up to our floor and went to our room.

Rose opened our room door and in there sitting in front of the TV was Edward. And Emmett and Jazz were by the fridge making something to eat. I walked into the kitchen a picked up the large sandwich Emmett had just made and took a bite.

"Oo! Beef, yummy," I picked up the plate and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey, where did you-" Edward started but was cut off by Emmett's' loud voice.

"What! Who stole my sandwich!" I tried to hind in the couch hoping Emmett wouldn't see me.

"Maybe it was the little food elves?" Jasper told Emmett, trust Jasper to give Emmett an idea. Or come up with that.

"Oo! Maybe I can catch one," Emmett said with a massive grin and started searing the kitchen cupboards for the Food Elf.

"Ah the Food Elf, otherwise known as Bella," Edward said in a voice that reminded me of a guy off a documentary.

"Shh! The Food Elf is trying to eat the stolen goods," I told Edward. He just chucked at me. Me being all mature and all, stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed again.

"Bella, you ready for the movie?" Rose asked walking from her room. Then everyone came into the room waiting for my answer.

"Yip! I wanna watch _Superbad,_ please," I told them. Edward nodded, got up and put the DVD in.

He came back and sat next to me, pulling me into his side. I stiffened, was Tanya right? Did I like Edward? I mean, just look at how close we were sitting. Edward noticed and whispered in my ear, "Bella? Are you OK?" How was I supposed to answer that? No! I think I'm in love with you? Haha! So I answered the only way I could.

I lied.

"I'm fine. Every thing's just fine." But would it all be OK? That's the thing i wasn't sure of.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Authors Note:**

**But will everything be OK?****  
**

**The next chapter will be up by this Friday! That I can promise you!**

**So what do you guys think? Any good? Bad? Tell me what you think. **

**Don't forget to review. Even if it is to tell me to hurry up and update. I love to hear what you guys think of my story.**

**Please read and Review. **


	8. Miss BBB

**The Hell Hole**

DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own Twilight.

**Detailed Summary:**

Isabella -Bella- and her brother Emmett Swan, find out that they are moving to a boarding school in a remote part of their home country, South Africa. Bella and Emmett arrive two weeks early to settle in. In two weeks you can make best friends and make enemies. When school starts Bella is instantly popular and is already friends with the Hale's and the Cullen's. All the girls are jealous of Bella and are out to get her. The boys of the school are out to get her too, but they are out to get _with _her. High school can be hell and with bitches like Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory, but what makes it worse is that they are in the wild where nobody can hear you scream.

**Authors Note: **

**Hey!! I know I said it would be up on Friday, but my Internet was being an asswaffle, so I couldn't post it. And today was the first day I've been on all week, so yeah. . . So I hope you guys like it! The story. . . **

**Chapter 7. Miss B.B.B (Bleach Blonde Bimbo). BPOV.**

So things. . . they weren't OK. Not even close.

I was up all of last night thinking about what Tanya had said. Rose and Alice assured me that she was just jealous and being a bitch. But I couldn't help but think that there might have been a little bit of truth to what she had said. I know that most of what she said was false, but did it really seem like I was attracted to Edward? _I only liked him as a friend. Didn't I?_I tried to assure myself. Maybe if I said it enough times it would become the truth. But the real truth was, I did like Edward more than a friend. Much, much, much more than a friend. I was hoping things would just work themselves out in time. And I wish that there would be no more drama from that bitch. Oh, but how wrong I was.

Since I've been here students have been arriving one by one. But over the past week(I called it drama week), a few other students had also arrived, so we weren't totally alone. They usually sat in the courtyard, soaking up the sun. The rest of the 700 students had yet to arrive. Edward told me that only about 50 or so students arrived two weeks before school started. Most of them arrived the week before school started. So we were walking around the campus in pairs talking, when Edward was attacked by some blonde bimbo. Why would I call her a bimbo, you ask? Well thats easy, she was wearing the shortest of micro miniskirts – so short that is she bent forward five centimetres you would be able to see her blue g-string – in black and a thin piece of material that she called a top. I mean seriously! Everyone could see her hot pink bra under the white piece of material. She had a pile of fake blonde hair on her head that fell in curls to middle of her back. I called her a blonde bimbo yesterday so her full nickname would be, Miss Bleach Blonde Bimbo. It really did suit her. I smiled to myself. This was the bitch that was waring me yesterday to stay from her precious Eddie.

"EDDIE!" Miss Bleach Blonde Bimbo screamed in a very high pitched voice. I winced at the pitch and volume of her voice. She actually sounded like she and inhaled helium! Maybe she did. I giggled at the thought. She might have been dumb enough to actually do that. But when she screamed everyone who was within a 100 metre radius of her turned and stared at her. Luckily, there weren't too many students at school yet. How could he like her? She is totally fake and plastic. She is not good enough for him, nowhere near good enough for him.

"Shit!" I heard Edward say under his breath. So does that mean that he doesn't like her? I didn't get to ask him last night, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts about my previous encounter with Miss BBB. So I looked at his face to determine if he liked her. I almost burst out laughing at the expression on his face. His face was twisted in disgust and horror. I disguised my laugh at a cough but Edward knew that I was hiding my laugh and Edward looked at me with a look that meant _'This is so not funny'_. I just gave him an innocent look and smiled back. His facial expression changed and his eyes looked excited. _What is he up to? I thought. _He looked like one of those cartoon characters, when they get an idea and the glowing light bulb appears on top of their head. I looked at him with a look of confusion. He looked at me and mouthed _'Please help, just follow my lead'._ I nodded my head in understanding and gave him a reassuring smile.

Miss Bleach Blonde Bimbo waddled up to Edward – well more correctly us. I think she may have been trying to sway her hips to look sexy, bit It had the complete opposite affect. I had to stifle a laugh as she came up to us, her movements reminded me of a pregnant duck trying to walk. I saw Edward's face in total disgust and he was trying his hardest to relax and look composed. I could see that he was having trouble with that so I gently reached for his arm, and gave him a reassuring smile and nod. His face automatically relaxed at my touch. I was suddenly shoved out of the way my Miss Bleach blonde bimbo. I glared at her back as she waddled up to Edward, totally ignoring me.

"Eddie! I missed you like so much! I know you like totally missed me like too," she squealed and tried to wrap her hands around his neck. He winced when she called him Eddie and pushed her back when she tried to attack him. OK well I thought it looked like she was going to attack him. I was seriously pissed off though. She had just shoved me out of the way. I swear I could just hit her.

"Uh, it's _Edward_, Tanya, not Eddie," he corrected her through his teeth, emphasizing on his real name and spitting her nickname for him like it was infected. His posture was rigid, so he obviously didn't like to be in such close proximity to her. I didn't like it that she was so close to him either. _Wow, territorial much, I thought._ He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. His action shocked both Tanya and myself, her mouth dropped but then quickly shut it and started glaring at me. Again. I knew that this was going to be worse that yesterday. I wasn't scared, I just didn't need the drama. All my anger was gone when Edward put his arm around me. Which was very odd. For some odd reason I felt relaxed and safe with Edward's arm around my waist, it actually felt nice. I don't usually let guys touch me - well other than Emmett - because I feel threatened and scared. That's usually when I start hyperventilating and have one of my infamous panic attacks. And I so didn't need another one of those.

"And I would really appreciate it if you would not shove my _girlfriend_ out of the way," Edward spat at Tanya, looking pissed off. My heart beat sped up when he said '_my girlfriend'_. Now it was my mouth which dropped, I quickly closed it and composed myself – before Miss bleach Blonde Bimbo noticed - when I realised that this was part of Edward's plan. I coughed to clear my throat, it had suddenly felt really tight. Was it the thought of being Edward's girlfriend? Maybe.

Tanya was still glaring at me with a deadly look in her eyes. If looks could kill, well, lets just say that I would have been dead a few times over by now. I raised my eyebrow and slightly pursed my lips at her. She looked up to Edward with full rage on her face. It's really amazing that there was no steam coming out from her ears. Haha, the though of her being a cartoon amused me. I really had to stop watching so many cartoons. I laughed internally, _now would not be the right time to crack up laughing. They'll think I'm on crack. Think of Emmett in his boxers, think of Emmett in his boxers. OK, that is NOT helping. Bad, sick, disgusting image in my head. Ew, ew, ew. OK think of cars, __Lamborghini, Lexus, Porsche, Ford. _

"Like, what the hell!?" she screeched. Wow, she has a bit of a temper. Again, everyone who heard turned and looked at us. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks from all the attention of the bystanders. Now everyone was walking away, they must know what it is like to have Miss bleach blonde bimbo blow her nut. I defiantly did. She had blown her nut at me yesterday. But, I have to admit, it was kinda funny though.

"But, but, you're like totally dating me Eddie. I mean like, you like totally love me and I like love you," she said looking innocently at Edward. Haha! By the looks of how she dressed and acted I doubt she still had her innocence.

"Tanya," Edward said through gritted teeth, "It is Edward, not Eddie. And I do not – never have and never will – love you. Or like you for that matter. So I would really appreciate it if you could stop telling people that we are dating, because we are not. I am dating Bella, not you," he said stiffly.

"Haha, that's like so totally funny, Eddie. Now like stop like playing around, and like ditch that whore, and we can like totally make out." she said glaring at me. That really pissed me off, she didn't know me from Eve! And how dumb can this bitch get? Maybe she should be held back a grade or two or maybe even three.

"Listen up, Miss Bitch. First off, Edward told you not to call him Eddie, secondly, he obviously does not like you. And by the way it's pretty damn obvious because he actually said it and that he has me, his _girlfriend_. So get it through your thick bleach blonde head, that he does not like you!" I spate while glaring at her. While her mouth was gaped, Edward – with his arm still wrapped around my waist – pulled me into him and we turned to leave. So we left the over dramatic Miss Bleach Blonde Bimbo there, staring at us just walk away. I had to put on a brave face. I had a tendency to cry when I was mad. And right now? Yeah I was royally pissed. So I put on a brave face and hoped my wall that held the tears wouldn't come crashing down.

"You know, you're seriously hot when your territorial," Edward gently whispered in my ear. I shivered at the thought of him thinking of me as hot. But did he really think I was hot? Probably not. I was plain compared to Alice and Rose.

"I know, right?," I said with fake enthusiasm, still trying to keep myself from crying. Truth be told, I wasn't hot, or pretty, or beautiful. Nothing remotely close to it. I was plain. Nothing spectacular. Just average. I sighed.

Edward and I were now at our little sanctuary This place was so quiet. So calming. It was just so relaxing and so beautiful.

"I'm really sorry she said those things to you, Bella. I want you to tell me if that ever happens again, OK?" Edward said sincerely to me. I sighed. I had asked Alice and Rose to not tell Edward about what had happened yesterday. But I guess I do now. It was the right thing to do.

"Edward," I said softly, not looking at him. "I've already met her. After you left me yesterday to phone Marlene, she came up to me and well, I guess we met then," I said, still not looking at him, hoping I wouldn't have to tell him the whole story._ Be vague, Bella, Be vague! _My mind commanded me.

"Bella. Bella? Bella! Will you please look at me?" Edward pleaded with me. By this time I had tears in my eyes. Threatening to spill.

I didn't look at him. I couldn't. My wall had just come down, and everything that I had been worrying about would come out through those tears.

The truth was, that if I looked at him, I would see how perfect he was. And then I would know that I stood no chance with him. He could never like someone like me. So plain, so boring.

"Bella!" he shouted at me, I knew that I would have to look at him. No matter how much I didn't want to. I turned and looked up at him. We were both sitting on the bench again. He looked at me with so much concern it was frightening. Nobody ever cared about me other than Emmett and Renee. He looked pained to see me upset.

"Bella, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" I didn't answer, I couldn't with my tears finally flowing freely now. And the truth was I didn't trust myself with saying anything. I don't think I could.

Instead I just shook my head and continued crying. Edward pulled me onto his lap and held me tight. Comforting me. Telling me that he was there. That it would be OK.

And I believed him.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Authors Note:**

**Hey!**

**So another cliffhanger?? **

**So what do you guys think? Any good? Bad? Tell me what you think. **

**Don't forget to review. Even if it is to tell me to hurry up and update. I love to hear what you guys think of my story.**

**Please read and Review. **


	9. Time to Face the Music

**The Hell Hole**

DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own Twilight.

**Detailed Summary:**

Isabella -Bella- and her brother Emmett Swan, find out that they are moving to a boarding school in a remote part of their home country, South Africa. Bella and Emmett arrive two weeks early to settle in. In two weeks you can make best friends and make enemies. When school starts Bella is instantly popular and is already friends with the Hale's and the Cullen's. All the girls are jealous of Bella and are out to get her. The boys of the school are out to get her too, but they are out to get _with _her. High school can be hell and with bitches like Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory, but what makes it worse is that they are in the wild where nobody can hear you scream.

**Authors Note: **

**HEY GUYS! Did I get your attention? Yes? Good! So I have changed the rating of this story to M. Why you ask? Well I did that because I have a problem. I swear. A lot. And this story is going to have a bit of that. So I don't want to get in trouble with moderators or whatever. It may have a bit of swearing. No lemons. But probable a few sexual references. So to be on the save side I decided to put it up to M. So yeah. I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

**Sorry for not posting sooner. I moved countries, so Its been hectic. I've started the next two chapters so hopefully the next will be up in the next week or two.**

**I'll try and update as soon as I can!**

PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ABOVE. VERY IMPORTANT!

**Chapter 8. Time to Face the Music. BPOV.**

You know how the night before school starts you always have those annoying nerves? Yeah, think of those and then times those by about a million. That's what I was feeling the night before school started. So yeah, to say that I was nervous, would be an understatement.

Alice woke me up by screaming in my ears. Nice way to wake up right? _Stupid little hyperactive pixie!_ I thought. I was at a new school where I knew less than half a dozen people. I already had made an enemy, but I would have more by now since I was sure that Miss bleach-blonde bimbo had told all her posse and now they would be out to get me too.

Alice and Rose were pretty impressed that I could look after myself if I ever had to fight against someone but hopefully I wouldn't. They had said that if I ever needed help that I could go to them and they would help me, no matter what. I was glad that I had met them. Edward hadn't freaked out like I thought he would. From the crying I mean. He stayed with me, in his lap, whispering comforting words, until I calmed down and could form a coherent sentence.

I didn't want to tell Edward why I was crying, but I guess it was unavoidable. So I told told him. At first he was shocked, then angry, then murderous, and then sorry. I couldn't actually believe that he had tried to apologize for something that he could not control. When I pointed that out he came up with an excuse trying to blame himself like, 'I said that I would be there for you. And then you nearly got beaten up!'.

Him suggesting that I would get beaten up by that slut kinda pissed me off a bit. So as usual, I started to cry. Again. All of the weeks drama came crashing down on me.

Now he was worried that he had said something mean that had offended me. And he was somewhat right in his assumption. He didn't say anything mean per say, but saying that I would get beaten up by Miss bleach-blonde bimbo was kinda insulting. Although, he didn't know that Emmett had taught me how to look after myself, but still, it hurt.And truth be told, I didn't really want him to find out anyway. But if worst came to worst, I would tell him. Much to my dismay.

"You think that, that slut," I spat it out like a disease, "could hurt me? That I am so weak I wouldn't even be able to fight that?" I said with my anger and sadness showing clearly. Shock crossed his face as he realised what I had said.

"Bella," he sighed. Tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and he was staring at me intently. His brows were furrowed as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I was just worried. That wasn't even close to what I meant," he said sincerely looking my in the eyes. The truth was that the tears didn't threaten to spill because of what he said, although that did contribute. I was mad, and when I was mad I would cry. But I was sort of mad at myself.

I was mad at myself because I hadn't been here a month and I already had an enemy. Or two. I took deep breaths and explained it. He listened intently while I rambled on. When I finished I looked up at him. He had a frown on his face. So I sat there with my angry tears threatening to fall.

"What's with the frown?" I asked him curious to know.

"Bella, there is nothing going on between Tanya and I. I detest her. She has always tried to get me. But I don't like her. Never have and never will. So do not believe anything she says. They only thing that comes out of her mouth is kak. I want you to tell me if she does anything or says anything to you. Okay?" he said looking me straight in the eyes. It was then that I realised he was telling me the truth. I had always been pretty good at reading people. Their eyes told it all. Their sadness, their anger, their joy, it always came out in their eyes.

"Okay, but really, I can take care of myself," I said, looking into his eyes.

"I don't doubt that," he said with a chuckle.

Alice removed me from the memory of the day before by shoving something into my hands. _Oh __joy!_ I thought. It was the uniform that I had to wear. I looked at it and gasped. I couldn't wear this! I'll look like a complete slut! I mean seriously! This was definitely not the uniform I had got. Damn pixie must have altered it while I was asleep.

"ALICE! What the hell is this?" I asked her, trying to contain my anger. She gave me an incredulous look.

"That's your uniform..." she said slowly as if speaking to a child. I shot her a menacing look. So she shrugged.

"Fine, that's your new uniform. The other one was so bland and made you look like a nun. So I decided to spice it up a lil like I did with Rose's and mine," she said with a sigh.

"Alice," I said slowly, "If I wore this out of this room I'll look like a slut. A tramp. A whore. A bimbo. A slag. A hussie. A har-"

"You're like a walking thesaurus! God, Bella!" Alice said. She was right. Who knew I had so many words for slut. Wow. There must be something wrong with me.

"Sorry, but still. I cannot wear this," I told her calmly. It was way too short, and just not me. There was a pretty big chance that I would get reprimanded for wearing anything that... indecent...?

"Bella, just try it on. If you still think you look like a slut and those other colourful words you used, then I will give you the spare uniform we have hidden somewhere. Please," Alice asked. Plus she gave me a pout. You know the one when she sticks her bottom lip out and her eyes go really big and watery like she's going to cry? Yeah, that one.

"Fine," I muttered and I walked away to have a shower and get changed.

I looked at myself in the mirror and called Alice. She came skipping in with a knowing look on her face. _Stupid know it all psychic_. She was also wearing a uniform, but it was different to mine. She wore a white blouse with the schools crest on the breast pocket and a pencil skirt that was figure fitting and came up to just below the bust. Her skirt was black and had red diamonds all over and ended 5 centimetres above her knees.

"Wow! You look great, Alice!" I told her truthfully. She gave me a look secretly asking what I thought of my uniform.

"Well, I guess I don't look like a slut," I told her reluctantly. I hated being wrong. Although I was glad I was wrong about this...

"Happy?" I said to her sarcastically because she was still giving me that knowing smirk.

"Ecstatic! Now sit down on that chair and let Rose and I do your make up and hair," she said then yelled for Rose.

Rose walked in the room wearing a uniform in the same colours as mine, but still very different. Rose was wearing a black pinafore dress with red diamonds on, and a white blouse that showed an ample amount of cleavage. The dress came 15 centimetres above her knee and was very figure hugging. She looked stunning! And she pulled the look of so good without looking like a slut. Her blonde hair was straightened and fell over her shoulders and her back, while held in place with a thick black Alice band.

"Bella! You look gorgeous!" Rose said looking over my uniform. I grinned at her and said thanks.

"I'm thinking a natural look. And her hair must be lightly curled? Hmm?" Alice asked Rose.

"Definitely. That will work. Good idea Ali," Rose said and stared working on my hair, while Alice got to work with my make up.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose and Alice were finally finished with me. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I gasped. I faintly heard giggling as I assessed myself. I actually looked pretty. I turned around seeing myself from different angles. The fact that I look quite pretty was something new to me. I was always just plain Bella Swan. I looked ordinary, nothing outstanding like Rose or Alice. Now thanks to them, I actually felt a bit more self confident. I studied myself in the mirror, not noticing Alice or Rose.

I looked nice.

I looked really nice.

Screw that. I looked great!

I smiled to myself and giggled. I actually looked good!

I heard a cough from behind me and swiftly turned to see Rose and Alice giving me looks that said 'What the fuck are you doing?'

As if reading my mind Rose said, "What the fuck was that?"

"Don't get me wrong Bella, you look gorgeous. But why the hell were you mind fucking yourself?" Rose blunt as ever. Alice giggled.

Right on cue my virgin self blushed. This of course made Alice giggle. Again. At my expense.

"I wasn't mind fucking myself!" I said defensively. Alice muttered something to herself that I could hear, and Rose snorted in a very un-lady like way, at whatever it was that Alice has said.

"I was just thinking that I looked," I told them.

"DUH!" Alice said as she dragged me out of my room and down the hall. Rose followed us laughing at Alice's' theatrics.

"Okay, so there's you folder, with books for each of you classes and a map of the school," Alice told me shoving the folder in my hands with great force.

"Here's a pencil case with all the necessities," she continued placing it on top of the folder.

"Oh! Thanks Alice! I totally would have forgotten about stationery and turned up to class empty handed!" I said wincing at the thought of embarrassment that would've caused me.

"Oh! Here's your bag. It has spray, a calculator, keys to the dorm, car keys, keys to the guys dorm," she winked at me when she told me the last one. Rose snickered behind me, "Tampons, note pad, water bottle, and yeah, that's it." I put my folder and pencil case in my bag with the rest of my stuff.

"Wow! God Alice! You think of everything!" I told her and hugged her small frame.

"No problem! Oh and here's your phone," she said handing it to me.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. Alice locked the door when all three of us were outside and we walked to the lift.

"Where's Em?" I asked the girls.

"They're already at 'Mugg and Bean' getting something to eat for breakfast," Rose told me. We hopped out of the lift when we got to the ground floor and walked to the food court.

When we arrived they guys saw us first because I heard it.

"BELLARINA! Over here!" God my brother was so embarrassing! He stood up and waved at me like a little child. A blushed as everyone within a 100 meter radius looked at me. I blushed scarlet.

I saw Edward and Jasper laughing at Emmett. When I saw Edward I swear my brain froze. Edward looked really hot in his school uniform. My mind instantly came up with some very kinky scenarios and I blushed again. Edward wore long navy blue pants that hung dangerously low on his hips and a tucked in long white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His shirt showed of his bicep muscles and I longed to have them hold me.

_What the fuck, Bella? He's your best friends brother! And your best friend! Don't think of him like that!_

I pushed all thoughts of Edward out of my head and glared at Emmett.

Stupid brother. I decided to have a little bit of fun with him. I turned to Rose and Alice, grabbed their hands and pulled them to a table that seated four people.

They both looked at me like I was crazy. Just as Rose was going to no doubt swear I interrupted her.

"My brother embarrassed me, so I wanna get him back. Rose I need you to go over to him. Tell him we're having girl talk. Get his phone and tell him you wanna add Alice's and your number, but change his ring tone. Um... change it to umm..." I stopped thinking of a song that would embarrass him

"Barbie girl?" Alice suggested.

"My milkshake?" Rose suggested. I giggled at the thought.

"Do you have that on your phone?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'll make up an excuse to get his phone. Don't worry," Rose said, then stood and walked over to the guys.

"Don't look at them. If we look they'll thin k somethings up," I told Alice. She nodded and giggled.

Five minutes later Rose walked back over to us with a shit eating gin on her face. Mission accomplished!

She sat down and nodded. I sneakily got my phone, put my number to unknown and typed Emmett's' number and pressed 'call'.

And then the fun began. And it was loud. Very very loud.

_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge  
_

Three hundred heads turned to where the song came from, and all six hundred eyes landed on Emmett Swan and he patted his pocked and tried to get his phone.

_I know you want it,  
the thing that makes me,  
what the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
__the way I wind,  
I think its time_

He finally turned off the ring tone and looked up... and saw everybody looking at him. He had an extremely annoyed look on his face. Quite a few people started laughing at him and his head shot to me. He saw the three of us laughing and shouted.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU ARE DEAD!" And that's when I knew he was pissed. Whenever Emmett used my full name I knew I was in trouble. And right now, was one of those times.

"SHIT! Run for it!" I shouted at Alice and Rose. And we ran for it. Let me tell you something, running in high heel is not exactly easy. But when you are running from Emmett Swan when he was pissed off, well, you make do with what shoes you are wearing. So I did. We ran around the courtyard and dodged through lots of people that were standing around watching three girls getting chased. I looked over my shoulder quickly to see Emmett running after us with Jazz and Edward trailing behind us videoing the whole thing. I laughed to myself at the hilarity of it. Emmett's friends were going to post his embarrassment as he chased his sister. His friends were going to embarrass him on an international scale.

"Where to?" I called to Rose.

"Bathrooms!" she shouted back and pointed us in the direction of the bathrooms. We ran into the bathrooms and panted. We hadn't run too far, just a couple hundred metres. Rose, Alice and I checked our make-up in the mirror, as well as our hair when Emmett burst through the door and grabbed me.

All three of us screamed. Emmett laughed like a maniac and carried me out of the bathroom kicking and screaming. Literally. He put me over his shoulder holding my skirt down so everyone didn't get a show of my panties. He carried me outside with Jasper and Edward who had stopped at the door, and who actually respected the rules of the Girls Bathroom.

"EMMETT DALE MCCARTY SWAN! I swear if you do not put me down right now everyone will know about something I'm sure you don't want them to know!" I shouted. Instead of putting me down he let out a loud guffaw.

I quickly hissed a few words in his ear, making sure nobody could hear. He immediately stopped laughing and then I found myself in a very uncomfortable position on the ground. On my arse in front of a swearing Emmett and an amused looking Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward.

"I meant softly you big moron!" I hissed at him getting to my feet and rubbing my butt. I glared at my brother and new friends, picked up my bag and walked away from them without looking back.

I faintly heard a thwack and footsteps coming up behind me. I wasn't mad, just slightly annoyed. It was all in good fun. But my arse really hurt! I felt an arm go around my waist and hug me. I looked to see Alice looking up at me with a sympathetic smile and hugged her back. Rose came up next and snorted. I stopped and looked at her.

"Don't look at me like that. You knew you had it coming," she told me and started walking again. I shrugged and laughed.

"Emmy bear? Are you mad at me?" I asked my brother.

"Not really, just annoyed. You had to embarrass me in front of everyone didn't you? Seriously? My Milkshake? Where do you get these ideas? Never mind, those guys wont laugh at me again. Cuz I am strong, and they are scared of me. That's right scared of me. I am a dude. I am a hunky dude. I am a bad ass hunky dude! Mwahahahaha," my brother started rambling to himself. _Only my brother_, I thought.

I dropped my bag, ran up to him and jumped into his arms. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

He put me down on my feet and gave me a grin. I ginned back at him.

"I'm sorry, Emmy bear" I said with a sad smile. I heard Jasper and Edward snickering at my nickname for my brother. Emmett really could care less what they thought, although I'm sure he'd be giving them annoying nicknames soon.

Emmett didn't mind my nickname for him. He loved it. Because he really was a big teddy bear at heart, and he knew it.

"I love you, Cinderbella," Emmett said with a big smile and gave me a bear hug.

"Can't! Breath! Em!" I got out with strained breaths.

"Oh! Sorry lil sis!" he said with a sheepish look on his face and put me down.

The warning bell rang and Alice pulled me to my class and I shouted goodbye to Rose, Jasper and Emmett. Edward was following Alice as she led me to my first class, English.

A boy with blonde hair and a boyish face can up to me.

"I'm Newton. Mike Newton," he said with a cheeky grin. Then his eyes went up and down my body and I felt fucking violated. _Stay calm, do not hit him. Do not get detention on the first day_, I said to myself.

"I'm Bella," I said politely,

"So do you wanna hook up?" he said seriously while staring at my chest. What a perv!

"Uh... No thanks, Mike. I'm new and I want to settle in before I consider a 'hooking up' with anyone."

"Aw come on, Baby. You know you wanna," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Ew! Creep!

Luckily the teacher called the class to attention and I didn't have to respond to that annoying nut job. Or punch him. Alice giggled as she saw the entire exchange.

Turned out that Edward was also in my first and second classes. I ignored the fact that he was sitting to my right and tried to concentrate on anything but him. Or his muscles.

_Bad Bella!_ I scolded myself.

I felt a lot of stares all throughout English literature and English. I could faintly hear the whispers of my classmates around me during second period. I sat between Alice and Edward in the forth row. The whispers came from all around me.

"_Shes pretty,"_

"_No she's not! Shes hideous!"_

"_I am totally going to ask her out!"_

"_Why is she sitting with the Cullen's?"_

"_I hear she has a baby,"_

"_What a slut!"_

"_Edward looks so hot today,"_

"_I told that bitch to stay away from him,"_

I hated that I was the attention of all the gossip. I got a shock when someone put a hand on my knee. I turned to see Alice giving a me a reassuring smile and a roll of her eyes.

I listened as the teacher told us about the literature we would be covering in this class. Alice slid a piece of paper to me discreetly from my left.

_Don't worry about all them. They're just not used to seeing fresh meat._

I snorted and then I wrote back.

_Nice! I'm going to get eaten alive by a bunch of bloody cannibals. _

I passed the note back and heard her snickering. She quickly wrote a reply.

_LOL. Sick minded much! Don't worry though. They'll get over it soon. BTW, it seems as if Mike wants to play Hokey Pokey =P_

I heard a growl to my right and saw Edwards hands in fists with a clenched jaw. This made his arm muscles even more pronounced and I automatically tried to push those thoughts out of my head.

_Ew! He has a baby face! I swear I'll tell him I'm lez so he'll leave me alone!_

I passed the note back to Alice. EW! I really did not want to do anything with this Mike. I could tell he was a player and I hardly even talked to him. I heard Alice's laugh and she passed back the note.

_OMFG1 Imagine the scenarios in his head if you told him that!_

I laughed at her idea. It would be pretty funny.

_LMAO! Well maybe he will leave me alone when he finds out I'm 'dating' Edward._

Alice got a grin on her face. She must have liked my idea.

_Hmm. Maybe. But he is persistent._

The bell rang indicating third period. Alice pointed me in the direction of Trigonometry. I walked in and introduced myself to the teacher who pointed to an empty seat next to a small girl with brown hair. I sat down and pulled out my books. He told us that since it was the first day we were just going to hand out the syllabus and we could do what ever we liked. This teacher became my favourite.

"Hi, I'm Angela," the girl I now knew as Angela introduced herself. I smiled. She seemed nice.

"Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you," She smiled back.

"What do you think of the school so far?" she asked

"It's pretty good. I've made a few friends and the school is very elegant," I told her truthfully. She laughed.

"The dorms are very nice, aren't they. It's good that you've made some friends. I know what it's like to be the new kid in a new school. Friends make it a lot easier," she told me with a small smile.

"That's true. You're the first person to talk to me today other that my roommates and family," I told her with a laugh.

She asked me a few questions about me like if I had siblings, where I came from, what my parents did. I also asked the same questions. I was genuinely interested, as was she.

The bell rang indicating lunch, I said goodbye and told her it was great to meet her. I left the class and went in search of Alice. I found her sitting at 'Mugg and Bean' with Rose. They were talking animatedly. Alice saw me, and waved me over.

"Hey! How was trig?"Alice asked. I kissed Rose and Alice on the cheek and sat down.

"It was good. I met a girl, Angela. She was really nice," I told them. Alice nodded, thinking.

"Oh! Angela Weber! She's a very nice girl. She's dating Ben Cheney," Alice said thoughtfully. Rose nodded, agreeing.

We met up with the guys a little later and had lunch. Soon after meeting the guys the bell went. I said goodbye and headed to the library for my free period.

I got a library card and had a look at the books, familiarizing myself with the library. Libraries were my sanctuary. I found it to be so peaceful and I could actually think for a change. Emmett had suggested a 'Welcome back' prank. I pointed out that we were at a new school. He got a sad for a second then said that it would be a initiation prank. Again I had to point out that we were at a new school. He looked at me like I was crazy and told me like it was the most obvious thing ever, that we would be initiating the school. My mouth formed an 'o' and I nodded excitedly.

Emmett and I had always pulled pranks. We had this little note book that we wrote down lots of pranks and we would tick them off and write if it was successful or not, and if it had the desired effect. Emmett had brought that book with us to MBA. Our classmates weren't going to know what hit them. After Emmett said that, he lat out a crazy laugh. One that rivaled Cruella de Vil.

All too soon I was plucked from my memories as the bell rang again. I quickly made my way to my biology class humming the Cruella de Vil song.

I introduced myself to the teacher and told him that I preferred 'Bella' to 'Isabella'. He nodded and wrote it on the attendance sheet. He pointed out my new seat and informed me that my lab partner was not here yet. I nodded and made my way to my seat.

I got my books out and started thinking about the pranks that we could pull. I was really looking forward to it. We were at a brand new school and nobody knew that Emmett and myself were master pranksters. Well, I wouldn't say 'master' pranksters, but we were pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Emmett had told me that Jasper and Edward were going to be involved with the pranks too. I wanted something that would be hilarious, embarrassing but somewhat harmless.

"Shit," I squeaked out as I felt a hand on my shoulder and found Edward smirking at my reaction. He shrugged and sat down next to me.

"Geez, Edward. Scare the shit outta me why don't you," I said as I glared at him. He just snickered at me and got out his books. I ignored him when he called my name. I really detested being scared. The problem was that I was quite easy to scare. Even over the years living with Emmett, I had not got used to being scared. Every time somebody snuck up on me I jumped. Not knowing who is is. And that is the part I hated the most.

In truth, I wasn't mad at Edward. I just wanted to see what he would do if he though I was mad at him.

He kept calling my name lightly. Luckily the teacher hadn't come into the class yet. I was going to give up, but then he did something he shouldn't have done...

He fucking poked me. He must have meant to poke me in the ribs, but I had twisted and he ended up poking me in the breast. He gasped and his mouth formed an 'o'.

"Shit, Edward if you wanted to grope my boob all you had to do was ask!" I hissed at him. He blushed. He actually bloody blushed and then started stuttering an apology while staring at my boobs. That's when I started laughing. And I mean a full on laugh. Like a laughing so much you started crying laugh. I grabbed his leg to steady myself so I wouldn't fall off my seat.

"God, Bella! If you wanted to feel me up all you had to do was ask," he shot back with a smirk and that shut my laugh up. I looked down to see my hand gripping his thigh. And I noticed it was his upper thigh. Oh my god. His thigh. So I did the only thing I thought of. I pulled my hand back and blushed scarlet.

_Me: God Bella! You were practically molesting him! Control yourself woman!_

_Mind: Well its only fair if you think about it._

_Me: Oh and how is that?  
Mind: He felt up your boob... So you felt up his thigh... Duh._

_Me: Oh my word! Seriously? It was an accident! Wasn't it?_

_Mind: I'm not so sure. I mean did he really seem that sorry? But what guy would really be sorry after coping a feel?_

_Me: That is true. But Edward is different._

_Mind: Why yes. Yes, he is._

_Me: Stop thinking about him like that!_

_Mind: Well _you_ are actually thinking of him like that. I'm you, remember._

_Me: Oh... right. Then why the fuck am I arguing with you! I mean me...?_

_Mind: Hey maybe you're going crazy. You never know._

_Me: Oh my god you're right. I'm taking to myself. That's a sign of craziness._

_Mind: No not really. It's not._

_Me: Yes it is!_

_Mind: No, and neither is arguing with yourself._

_Me: I don't believe you. No._

_Mind: Although arguing with yourself and losing the argument is a sign._

_Me: Oh. So I am going crazy._

_Mind: Yip._

_Me: But that means that you are also going crazy too._

_Mind: Oh my god, get over it! By the way. Shouldn't you get back to reality. I mean how long have you been talking to yourself?_

_Me: Oh! You're right! Nice talking to you!_

_I am defiantly going crazy. _

"Oh my word! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to grab you!" I told Edward quickly. He just chuckled nervously.

"Bella, relax. It was an accident. And plus I accidentally poked you. So we're even?" he said rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled shyly.

"Sure, we're even," I told him as the teacher walked in. He grinned back at me.

"By the way, next time you want to cop a feel, just ask. I might say yes," I whispered to him. He froze and stared at me. I shrugged and snickered quietly. I heard his melodic laugh and knew it wasn't awkward anymore.

The period passed rather quick and the next thing I knew I was in gym. Oh joy!

Did you notice the sarcasm? Yes? Good.

I did not like gym. Okay, I hated gym. Fine, I despised gym wholeheartedly. The only thing that made me really hate it was that I couldn't walk on a flat surfaced without tripping somehow. I was vertically challenged.

So naturally I was crap at sport. Or any activity that required some sort of physical action like running, or balancing. Nice right?

Thwack!

I was on the floor rubbing the tender spot that I just got by a volleyball. Alice kept asking me if I was alright and I told her I was fine every time. It wasn't the first time I got hit by a volleyball that gym lesson, and it certainly wasn't the last. I knew I wasn't the best person at sport, but I knew that the girls on the other team were deliberately spiking the ball at me.

Reason 1: I saw them aim at me.

Reason 2: It happened quite a number of times. Coincidence? I think not

Reason 3: I got a shit load of hateful glares from the girls.

Reason 4: They laughed every time I got hit.

Reason 5: They high fived each other after I got hit.

Reason 6: They laughed before they spiked it at me

Reason 7: In the changing room one girl came up to me and said 'I hoped you liked the balls, they were especially for you'. Then laughed. Then shoved me out of her way. Then called me a bitch and a slut.

I actually had to stop myself from going up to her and punching her. Because that would be totally inappropriate. Just like slapping her, or kicking her, or any physical violence.

"Bella? Are you sure you're okay? You got hit a few times..." Alice asked me, concerned. I didn't want her to worry about me, I could handle myself.

"Alice, I'm fine, honestly. I suck at sports and a danger magnet. I'm not surprised that I got hit with a few balls," I lied. I was actually a pretty good liar. I always kept a straight face, the only person who could see through my lies were Emmett. And that was a big problem.

Alice just nodded and kissed my cheek goodbye and went to class. So I grudgingly walked to my next class.

Spanish, oh joy.

Spanish passed much too slow for my liking. All we did was something to do with verb. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention. At all.

I all but ran out of Spanish when the bell rang indicating the end of school. I didn't care that I was getting questioning stares from my classmates. But that class was annoying, and I really had to get out of there. I saw a tree near my dorm room that was hidden by a few bushes and sat down to think.

So as I sat under the Jacaranda tree, I found my mind drifting into the past.

And sometimes, the past isn't necessarily a good thing.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey! **

**So I want to clear a few things up.**

**I am dude thing? Came from She's the Man, gosh I love that movie!**

**Rose and Jasper are twins. Jasper is older by 15 minutes.**

**Edward and Alice are twins. Alice is older by 6 minutes.**

**Bella and Emmett are brother and sister. Emmett is older by 14 months. **

**Emmett's middle name really is Dale. =D **

**No, I am not a stalker. **

**Yes, the whole poking in the boob really did happen. **

**Yes, the whole grabbing his thigh did happen. **

**Yes, the whole dirty thoughts did happen.**

**I know running in heels seems not likely, but lemme tell you something. *Looks around***

**It is possible. I ave run in 3 inch heels before and I didn't fall. Plus the girls were running on concrete and not grass or anything. Plus you know how good Alice and Rose are with heels. Bella? Well Bella would run in heels if she had to.**

**So in the reviews, tell me what song you are totally addicted to at the moment. I need new music and my friends and I don't always have the same taste in music.**

**So I'll show you mine if you show me yours? Lol! Not in that way you pervert! **

**Right now I am addicted to Secondhand Serenade. My favourite song is Fall For You. That is where some of the inspiration came from. I wrote a bit of a future chapter that I though up while listening to it. **

**So yeah. Secondhand Serenade, Breaking Benjamin and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**Who do you like?**

**Oh and I've been thinking. I know right? Me? Thinking? Blasphemy! Anyway, I've been thinking that maybe it is a bit cliched that Bella gets raped. So I am debating making it so that she is sot of psychotic... Or maybe I am psychotic... Could be... So tell me that you think. Please.**

**On another note: My laptop decided to be a fucking asswipe, it crashed. I was livid. So I lost the next chapter, which was pretty good if I say so myself and another story I was working on, I had three chapters. It was bloody hilarious. So yeah. You'll have to wait a few weeks so I can type up the next few chapters. I was busy working on the park chapter. =( Oh well.**

**Please read and Review. **


End file.
